INOCHI O SUITCHINGU
by ara0627
Summary: BANXKAG PARING. THE RATINGS WILL CHANGE IN FUTURE CHAPS, SUMMARY IS INSIDE. PLEASE REVIEW IT'S A MUST-READ
1. Preparations

_Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha characters including bankotsu and kagome. Just the plot_

**_summary: [BANXKAG] when kagome goes back to her time to prepare for the battle with the band of seven, grampa (as usual) gives kagome junk, but this time grampa's "junk" is actually a curse from a thousand years ago! and what happens when kagome "accidently" activates it in the middle of battle w/ the band of seven?_****_ why does it switches the miko and mercenary's lives? why is kagome the leader of the ruthless band of seven? And why is bankotsu a powerful time traveling priest? it's a must read._**

_**Hey everybody well first I'm going to start off the story with kagome packing in her bed room, getting all the medicine, snacks, and clothes she'll need for fighting the band of seven. Alright guys here we go!**_

"Mom!"

"Yes Kagome?" Said Sora. She was just finishing washing the dishes and was about to get started on the laundry

"What happened to the extra blankets and first aid kits!" kagome said. She was in a huge rush! She told Inuyasha she would be back before noon and the sun was already starting to set!

"The blankets are in the dryer and the first aid kits are upstairs under the bathroom sink." Said Sora

"Thanks mom!" said kagome running up and down the stairs.

Souta came in with his book bag and soccer ball and started to kick it up casually.

"Hey Mom, Hey Kagome!"

"Hello Souta how was school?" asked his mother

"It was gre-"

"AHHHHHH! MOOOOOM! THEY'RE NOT UNDER THE SINK! AND THE BLANKETS AREN'T EVEN DONE DRYING!"

"Try the closet next to my room dear, and let the blankets dry for 15 more minutes." sora calmly said

"Mom, is she late going back again?" asked Souta

"Yes dear, she is running very late, she has to go back for another important battle.

Kagome Rushed past her mother and Souta and said," Hey Souta, Mom where's the-"

"Sitting right there on the table Kagome." she said as Souta eyed Kagome as she took the food and packed it in her huge yellow bag.

after that she ran upstairs to find the first aid kit and went to the dryer for the blankets.

"Unfortunately, she's taking everything she needs for her trip." she sighed.

"No surprise there, mom." Souta simply said

_Then ten minutes later Kagome came down with dried blankets and the extra first aid kits her mother had stored away. Kagome packed it all in her bag and looked at the window at the sun setting_

_**"Sunset..." she thought.**_

"I have to go now!" she said as she turned to give her mother hug, and then turned to Souta for a hug as well.

"Bye kagome!" said Souta

"Be carful Kagome!"

"I will mom, don't worry."

**"**_**Now that I have everything I can hurry before Inuyasha comes and-"**__Kagome train of thought was interrupted by the front door contacting her face making her fall down on her back and leaving her a huge red mark on her face._

"HAI! I FINALLY FOUND IT SORA!" said a short, old man, wearing traditional priest clothing with white hair said to his daughter.

"Found what father?" asked Sora

"Yeah gramps, what didya find?" asked Souta

"I FOUND THE SACRED TREASURE THAT OUR GREAT, GREAT, GREAT ANCESTORS CLAIM FOR-" Said the excited old man until he was interrupted by a fuming Kagome.

"GRANDPA! YOU JUST SMACKED ME IN THE FACE WITH THE DOOR!" Yelled Kagome

grandpa just looked at her confusingly

"Oh sorry Kagome...BUT I FOUND IT!" all kagome could do was an anime fall.

"FOUND WHAT!" Souta, Sora and kagome all said in unison

"I found the Inochi O Suitchingu!"

"Huh? Changing lives?" Souta asked his mother

"No dear Switching Lives." she corrected

Having everyone intrigue by the new artifact, they all listen to what he had to say.

"A-hem, over 800, or even close to a thousand years ago there were two brothers that lived to be the greatest kings ever! The difference between the two was one was truly evil, and the other were truly good." grampa paused trying to remember the rest of the story.

"Oh yes, one day the two brothers gotten into a terrible argument and had decided to split the land in half only having one whole side good and one side completely evil, and for whoever followed the evil brother had to remain on his side of the land and whoever followed the good brother remained on his side. But for the people who could not decide were to be killed at once."

now all eyes were on Grandpa waiting for whatever he had left to tell.

but before grandpa could even finish he was interrupted

A tall boy with long silver hair to his back wearing his red fire rat and hakamas and on top of his head were the cutest puppy dog ears

"KAGOME, you're late again!" said the boy

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome a little bit surprised

"Come on." he said as he grabbed her hand and looked at her, " We can't waste anymore time, the Band of Seven been spotted close by!"

"NANI? Right Mom, Souta, Gramps I have to go!" said Kagome seriously

"We understand." Sora said giving her daughter one last hug before she left

"Kick butt Kagome!" Cheered Souta

"You Bet!" said Kagome," Well I better get going now."

but right before Kagome turned to Inuyasha Kagome grandfather gave her the artifact.

"Oh Grandpa, I have plenty of junk-"

"Kagome this is not junk I can assure you. You may need this for your journey anything can happen! Remember that!"

sighing, Kagome takes it. She Knows all of grandpa stuff was completely useless and wasn't much of help, but she took it anyways just to make him happy.

"Good luck Kagome." grandpa said giving her a big goodbye hug.

"kagome.." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice

"Right." kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, and he started running to the sacred shrine and stood on top of the steps.

"Yo, kagome."

"Huh?"

"Next time don't be late." said inuyasha as he jumped into the well, being absorb by a blue light

"I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back." said shippo

"Well they should be here soon since Inuyasha went to get her." said Sango

"Yes. They actually should be here at any minute now." spoke Miroku

they just sat down and continued to wait. Sango was already in her battle suit that showed off her shape, and Miroku as usually felt tempted to feel her lower back side until Shippo sat in between the two blocking Miroku's hand from touching her rump. Then a loud yet familiar voice was heard.

"Hey I'm just saying you took way too long this time Kagome."

"I told u I lost track of time!"

"And all I'm saying stop wasting our time we have to fetch the Shards."

"Well excuse me for spending time with my family that I never get to see!"

"They're back!" exclaimed shippo

then their smiles became frowns as they realized that they came back arguing! then they all just sighed.

"Yet again Inuyasha must had said something to upset Kagome." said Miroku

"Obviously." said Sango.

shippo just sighed and said, " It'll be a matter of time until she say-"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

leaving a very hurt inuyasha about 7 feet in the ground.

"Too late." said Miroku and Sango

"ahh when will they ever grow up?" shippo asked himself out loud.

***************OKAY SO THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF Inochi o suitchingu! HOPED U ENJOYED IT! PLEASE **REVIEW** AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Battles

disclaimer: Sorry i don't own any Inuyasha characters, I wish. I own the plot, and a few OC if i decide to make any!

**Recap:**"Hey I'm just saying you took way too long this time Kagome."

"I told u I lost track of time!"

"And all I'm saying stop wasting our time we have to fetch the Shards."

"Well excuse me for spending time with my family that I never get to see!"

"They're back!" exclaimed shippo

then their smiles became frowns as they realized that they came back arguing! then they all just sighed.

"Yet again Inuyasha must had said something to upset Kagome." said Miroku

"Obviously." said Sango.

shippo just sighed and said, " It'll be a matter of time until she say-"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

leaving a very hurt inuyasha about 7 feet in the ground.

"Too late." said Miroku and Sango

"ahh when will they ever grow up?" shippo asked himself out loud."

**End of Recap**

**writer's note:**_okay so right now in the story i decided to have it start off with the Inutachi in a clearing setting up camp. Okay enjoy guys please review towards the end_

**STORY:**

Inuyasha decided to go back to the camp satisfied with the amount of wood he had found for their fire.

About 3 minutes later he arrived at the camp and dumped all the wood in the fire. "Yup that should do it." he said

Then Inuyasha looked around the camp to see only Sango, Miroku and Kilala.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked intensely

Miroku had turned towards Sango, for an answer. He didn't even noticed that Kagome had left. "Oh Kagome left to fetch some water, she took her stuff with her," Sango said.

She noticed the worried look on Inuyasha's face.

"Shippo wanted to go get some water too, so he is also with her."

"That's good, so in case they get lost Shippo can use his demon nose to get her back." Miroku reasoned

"I guess your right." Inuyasha said before sitting down with his eyes closed.

_'I guess she'll be safe out here.' he thought_

Suddenly a familiar scent had entered Inuyasha's nose, it smiled like graveyard soil only the smell was mixed in with a lot of dried blood and ashes.

_'This can't be Kikyo's scent' _Inuyasha thought

_'... It's-'_ Inuyasha gasped and open his shock and serious eyes. He stood up to face the direction where the scent was coming from.

Miroku, Sango and Kilala could tell something was wrong.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seriously

"The Band of Seven are very near. We have to go." replied Inuyasha as Kilala transformed

"Oh no, Kagome and Shippo!" said Sango as she hopped on Kilala's back

"COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" said Inuyasha as he ran as fast as he could already leaving them in the dust.

Miroku and Sango rode on Kilala's back and then was stopped immediantely by a circle of fire

and then two men appeared their faces.

It was Renkotsu and Suikotsu!

"What's your hurry?" asked Renkotsu

**With Kagome and Shippo**

"Hey um Shippo, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course Kagome! I smell fire and fish right around the tree. We're almost there!" said a very cheerful Shippo

His statement made Kagome stop, something wasn't right.

"Fish? But Shippo _we just had all that ramen and ninja food right before we left to get water!" _kagome shrieked

"But then who camp-" Shippo was interrupted when Kagome put her hand over his mouth

"Shh" kagome warned the small kit and hid behind a tree, under some bushes towards the side.

"Shippo don't make a sound." she whispered

Shippo nodded and soon both him and kagome heard a familiar voice

"Aw man, what's taking everybody so long." said a feminine voice. Kagome couldn't see much but she could see feet and parts of a white and lavender kimono.

_'Is that who I think it is_?' Kagome thought to herself and then turned to shippo to see if he was alright

"Ahh, If they don't hurry up we'll miss my beloved Inuyasha!" spoke the feminine voice again

"Kagome it's-"

"Shh!" kagome knew the kit figured out who it was but if they weren't careful they would get discovered

"uh? What was that?" asked the girly voice, again. Then Kagome and Shippo started to see two feet approaching their little hiding spot very slowly.

Kagome looked over to shippo to find that he was shaking nervously. She decided to hold him under her arm for protection. Then kagome had realized that the person was holding a sword over their heads.

It was completely quiet and kagome wanted to do something to protect her and shippo, but the problem was she didn't know what to do. she felt helpless that she couldn't even protect shippo.

"Jakotsu!" called out another familiar voice.

Then a miracle from Kami happened and it saved their heads

Jakotsu jumped at the random call for his name. He turned around to see his aniki was already back

"Jakotsu. What are you doing?" questioned the new voice. Kagome knew that voice and it belonged to Bankotsu. she started to get a little uneasy because she was near two of her enemies.

"Hey Aniki! You surprised me I was uh." Jakotsu didn't even finish, he honestly thought that he was losing it because of the lack of slaughterings and killings they made since they were resurrected. He just assumed that he was in desperate need to chop something up.

"That's not important. Have you seen Renkotsu and Suikotsu yet?" he asked curiously. but Jakotsu had shooked his head no.

"I see. Jakotsu, we must leave now." Stated Bankotsu

"Well about time, I think I'm going crazy...er where are we going now?." asked Jakotsu

"We still have to find Inuyasha and his companions." replied Bankotsu, he was extremely annoyed that he still wasn't able to find the group. He just hated the fact that he was still doing Naraku's dirty work and that he was threatning to remove jewel shards from his remaining brothers.

Then Bankotsu started to walk towards Jakotsu. Once he stood beside him, he looked towards the bushes and trees that stood on the side of them. He wasn't stupid, he knew that someone had been hiding there, but whatever it was it wasn't their lucky day. He was just itching to kill something just to relieve all the stress that he carried.

"Bankot-?"

"Jakotsu, why don't you step back." warned Bankotsu murdeously.

Then he walked calmly as he got closer and closer to Kagome and Shippo's hiding spot

Jakotsu took a step back, but very soon he started to hear something in the distance

Bankotsu was only a few inches from the hiding spot.

'Oh no, he must had sensed us!' Screamed Kagome in her head

Shippo automatically started to panic,_ "Oh no we're done for!"_ the child thought

Jakotsu started to watch his friend as he made a complete stop in front of the bushes. "So I wasn't going crazy?" he questioned himself

But Jakotsu started to hear the same noise getting closer and closer to them. "Someone's…running?" he whispered

Now standing in front of the bushes, Bankotsu started to raise his Banryu over the bushes ready to slaughter whatever it was hiding

"Uhh, Ban." said Jakotsu

"What?" Bankotsu said angrily but before he could hear jakotsu's answer he felt a surge of energy charging in his chest violently

Bankotsu turned his head to see that a hand was strongly gripped on his chest and it belonged to the strange miko.

_She_ was using her energy to purify him!

Suddenly Bankotsu started to feel dizzy he tightly gripped the girl's hand off of him and jumped a few feet back

"You wench!" Bankotsu and Jakotsu both said in unison. Both brothers were enraged by what had just happened

then jakotsu had took out his Jakotsuto and had aimed it to the girl

Kagome closed her eyes perparing for the worse to happen...but for some reason it didn't come. She reopened her eyes to see a very family person with long silver hair, and doggy ears wearing red.

"Inuyasha!" the relief girl said

"About time!" said Shippo highly upset that he almost lost his life

"Shutup runt and be thankful." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" squealed a very excited Jakkotsu

"Jakotsu." Jakotsu turned to look at look at Bankotsu "Yes, aniki?"

"You can have Inuyasha." he said seriously

"REALLY! Yes finally!" said an excited jakotsu

Inuyasha started to tense up and looked back towards kagome."Kagome get out of here. Run now!"

Kagome hesitated and then did as she was told and started to run

"Inuyasha." said Bankotsu giving him a cocky grin "You really aren't that bright." Bankotsu had looked over to the direction where Kagome escaped then back at jakotsu

and before Inuyasha could tell what was going on Bankotsu ran right after kagome full speed.

Inuyasha turned around and tried to follow them but was attacked by Jakotsu

"You have no idea how long I wanted." Jakotsu commented. He licked his lips sudectively at inuyasha and slowly stepped forward

***********************\\\\writer's note**: okay im ending it right here dont want to over do the chapter :^) please leave reviews because ur oppinions are important thanks loves :)


	3. Inochi O Suitchingu activation

OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD. IF IT WASN'T FOR TEMPEST78 I WOULD STILL BE STUCK! THANKS CHICA

ALRIGHT SO HERE'S THE STORY

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha characters only the plot blah blah blah lol

**Story:**

"You have no idea how long I wanted." Jakotsu commented. He licked his lips seductively at Inuyasha and slowly stepped forward. The homosexual was getting the biggest turn on of his life, which freak out Inuyasha a little but it had only made him more determine to kill him quickly.

"Gr, Jakotsu you can't hold me off forever. I'll just kill you fast and then handle Bankotsu." The hanyou threatened.

"You know Inuyasha you're right, I can't hold you off forever." Jakotsu pulled back his Jakotsuto ready to attack, "But at least I can have you to myself for this short while." After that was said Jakotsu aimed his weapon towards Inuyasha hoping to cut him up into pieces

But successfully Inuyasha dodged the attacked by jumping into the air, "Damn it." Inuyasha stressed, he knew what their plan was to distract him and get to kagome but all he can do is try to tire out jakotsu and get kagome afterwards

**~Sango and Miroku~**

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled the demon slayer. She still couldn't believe that she was trapped in a circle of fire with Miroku fighting the members of the Band of Seven!

"Sango, I believe we been set up." Miroku said stating the obvious as he gotten into a more defensive position

"You think!" Said an annoyed Sango

"Shut up and fight!" Said Renkotsu, as he continued to spit fire

Miroku and Sango dodged it thanks to the help of Kilala. They were now trying to escape

"Oh No you don't!" scream Suikotsu. He managed to cut Kilala's leg to keep them from escaping.

"Kilala!" yelled the yokai taijiya.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku [still on Kilala] used his wind tunnel to suck up all the fire and hopefully one of the Band of Seven members.

"Let's Retreat!" Said, Suikotsu. They had escaped before they were swallowed in

Once the wind tunnel had cleaned up everything, their small camp was completely destroyed. The fire had burned most of the trees and grass in the surrounding area. Smoke was literally everywhere and they had to slowly land to another location, so Kilala's leg could rest.

Once they landed Kilala had turned immediately back to her smaller form and laid down. Sango picked her up with ease and held her close.

"Kilala,….thank you." Sango felt sorry for her feline friend

"Sango, we must hurry and find Inuyasha or Kagome and Shippo."

"Yes, Let's hurry." Sango had started to walk until she had felt a hand rubbing all over her lower backside.

"Miroku!" Sango turned to face the pervert.

She had gave him the hardest slap yet.

Miroku was now sporting a bright red hand stain all over his cheeks. "It wasn't me, Sango it was the hand!" whined the hoshi.

**~Bankotsu, Kagome and Shippo~**

'_Run, Run, RUN!'_ screamed Kagome in her head. It wasn't too long until she heard someone behind her. She started running ignoring the pain she felt in her legs, and the cuts she was getting from the bushes and short trees. Then she came to a complete stop, what surprised her the most was what laid in front of her.

In front of her was a cliff, a few tall trees and some bushes. She would have to turn back around but she knew if she done that she would eventually bump into her enemy again.

'_This would only happen to me!' _Kagome started to panic and then she looked around for a place to hide.

"K-kagome." A worried kitsune popped out of her bag and landed on the ground. She had forgotten all about poor little shippo.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" asked his concerned guardian

"Yes!" Shippo happy expression soon turned into a doomed one. "Kagome, over there!"

She turned to her bag and opened it pulling out something to defend herself with. She pulled out shampoo bottles, deodorant, towels, books, clothes and finally she found the useless Inochi O Suitchingu.

'_Great! Just my luck Gramps useless-'_ Kagome thoughts were interrupted by a breaking stick

She seen a tan boy stand tall, with black hair tied into a braid. The mark of "Youth" symbol was lying on his forehead above his menacing blue eyes that only showed hatred, and intimidation. He had swung his sword from over his shoulder out, towards his right side. He walked slowly, but anxiously. He was like the eager Tiger ready to eat his prey.

" Bankotsu." She said fearfully. This only made the mercenary smirked

"Well miko any last words." Asked Bankotsu

All kagome could do was stand she didn't have any weapons. All she held was the Inochi O Suitchingu, she started to just give up, until she felt a weird pulse coming from the artifact.

"Huh? Inochi O suitchingu?" she whispered to herself

"No words? Doesn't matter it wouldn't help u out any, anyways." Said, Bankotsu. He held his Banryu tight and was about to swing it towards Kagome's neck.

Then the pulsing of the artifact grew stronger and stronger. "It wants me to use it now?" kagome was confused but she had no other choice she didn't want to die without destroying Naraku and she wanted to be shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the others until then.

She just refused to die now.

"Die Miko." Bankotsu had swung banryu fast but not fast enough

"INOCHI O SUITCHINGU!" Screamed kagome, she quickly held up the item in front of her just in time

Then Bankotsu's attack was stopped and his banryu fell to the ground

The sky's color turned grey

The area fell completely silent.

Shippo had hugged kagome's chest, scared of the sudden change

Bankotsu was pissed. Then the earth started to shake and he didn't know what was happening but he knew it was because of that wench. "Hey! What's going on wench!"

Then that's when the ground had cracked in the center of them, and a voice started to chant.

"Pure will become Impure."

"Impure will now become Pure."

"Good will now become Bad."

"Bad will become good."

The song was sang by a mysterious voice. Then a woman covered in a purple cloak had looked at the two.

"I will show you like how I showed the brothers." Then the woman had vanished.

Before the three could say anything, the ground crumpled, sending Bankotsu, Kagome and Shippo into the strange orange light.

**~Jakotsu and Inuyasha~**

"JAKOTSUTO" screamed Jakotsu. He was starting to get weary. _'Damn…where's everybody else?'_

Inuyasha had dodged another attacked and started to smirk,"Hmph, getting tired?"

"Heh, Nay only started! YAH!" He had swung the Jakotsuto again at Inuyasha until

The attack was interrupted by Sango's Hirakotsu.

Miroku and Sango came into the clearing

"About time, what took ya?" said Inuyasha

"We were fighting the other members Inuyasha, this was a trapped." The monk informed the hanyou still wearing the hand print on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha had turned to Jakotsu who had became silent.

Then suddenly it grew strangely quiet and the sky had turned gray.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, but he was more worried about Kagome than anything else

"Come on we need to get Kagome now!" but before anything could've been done

An orange light had blinded them all, and it somehow made them all unconscious

Inuyasha's last words were, "Kagome... I'm...s-sorry." He was the last to fall.

*********WRITER'S NOTE: okay now I really want lots of reviews for this one before I make chapter 4. The song came from the mt. hakurai's episodes and I just decided to throw that in there…oh yeah, i had change the words a little, it has a nice touch to it don't you think? Well everything will be explained next chapter so please review, tell me if I need to re-edit this or fix some stuff. Thanks you guys are great.**


	4. New wardrobe

writer's note: chapter 5 and 6 will be up soon... YAY!

Alright! Let's begin! :^)

**STORY:**

Kagome had no idea where she was.

She recognized that she was in a very ancient castle, far older than the castles in Inuyasha's time, sitting at a very long, rectangular shaped table, with a mirror center piece. A few dim lights shown over the table, one of the lights shown over Kagome

She took a look of her reflection in the center piece and screamed!

The green and white sailor uniform that she loved so much was gone.

Instead of the uniform, she seen a black sleeved shirt that showed a good a little bit of cleavage and the shirt barely covered anything, except for her arms. She looked down and noticed she wore black spandex that came to her mid-thigh & a red sash tied around her waist. Then she kicked up her feet and seen that her shoes were replaced by sandals similar to Miroku's.

Kagome didn't like this one bit

''Ahh, I need my clothes!'' The miko started to blush at how much skin she was showing

"Your other clothes still made you look like a whore." Someone had said.

Kagome jumped, startled at the voice at first, but then she became angry at the comment.

"My clothes before were perfectly fine, thank you very much." Kagome stated with much attitude which had kind of surprised her that she got brave like that. Then she started to get nervous and scared, losing all the spunk that she once had.

"Um, W-whose t-there?" she asked embarrassed yet frightened.

She turned around to see that it was Bankotsu that she had yelled at

"B-bankotsu?" she said shocked, "Is that you?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at her, "Well isn't Obvious, Wench." He said deadly

**KAGOME POV**

Bankotsu kept giving me mugged looks, until I noticed that he wasn't wearing the same clothes either. But his new outfit looked very familiar. It looked like he was wearing a uniform? I rubbed my eyes and took another look at it, and it was a uniform, in fact it was the same uniform that the males wore. Yup, it sure was, he had on the same black slacks, with the matching jacket, the only thing different was that his jacket was unbuttoned, revealing his white collar shirt which was halfway tucked in and halfway out.

I was giggling uncontrollably until he spoked, "Somethin' funny to you?" he still sounded deadly but he also sounded a little murderous

I smirked at him and said, "Yes, actually. You actually look much better in your new clothes."

Bankotsu smirked back at me, while he looked up and down and said,

"Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing."

"You're such a-" I stopped myself when I heard someone yawning and it came from the side bankotsu was sitting at.

"Kagome is that you!" asked a sleepy kid.

I looked over and I was happy when I found out that it was Shippo!

But it didn't look like shippo. His hair was still the usual auburn color it was before, although instead of having yokai ears he had regular ningen ears. His height changed also and he looked to be the same height as Souta and his tail was nowhere to be seen

"_Shippo's completely ningen!" _I was shocked. _"Why was he human?"_ I wondered

"Uh, Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked when he seen kagome shocked eyes, he was completely clueless to his new appearance

"Um, uh, You're….uh…a human?" I said. He looked like he didn't believe me at first until he seen his reflection in the mirror and started to panic.

"Aaahh! Kagome how could this be?" Shippo stood up and was wearing a regular white t-shirt from my time along with some green shorts that came to his knees. He started to inspect himself over and over again using the mirror center piece. I started to wonder why was shippo human, better yet why was bankotsu and shippo wearing clothes from my time. I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone spoke

"Wench." he looked over to me, murderously. "What spell was it, that you cast!" said the angry mercenary

"Kagome." I simply said and looked back at bankotsu

"Ka-Go-Me! adress me by my name and maybe I'll answer your question." I sternly told him, I started to ask myself where did this sudden attitude come from, but now wasn't the time to ponder on questions

Bankotsu just closed his eyes extremely annoyed. I knew he wanted to kill me but I figured he wouldn't do that since he didn't have his Banryu and that he somehow knew he needed my help through getting back.

"Fine, Kagome or whatever, tell me about the damn spell already!" said bankotsu as he raised his voice

"Spell? What spell?" I was completely lost, I had no idea what happened to my clothes and I don't even know how we ended up here.

"Don't play dumb, girl." Bankotsu continued as his cold eyes grew with hatred,"The DAMN spell that you casted! It's the reason why we're all here now!

It took me a minute but then she suddenly remembered

***FLASHBACK***

**"Die Miko." Bankotsu had swung banryu fast but not fast enough**

**"INOCHI O SUITCHINGU!" Screamed kagome, she quickly held up the item in front of her just in time**

**Then Bankotsu's attack was stopped and his banryu fell to the ground**

**The sky's color turned grey**

**The area fell completely silent.**

**Shippo had hugged kagome's chest, scared of the sudden change**

**Bankotsu was pissed. Then the earth started to shake and he didn't know what was happening but he knew it was because of that wench. "Hey! What's going on wench!"**

**Then that's when the ground had cracked in the center of them, and a voice started to chant.**

**"Pure will become Impure."**

**"Impure will now become Pure."**

**"Good will now become Bad."**

**"Bad will become good."**

**The song was sang by a mysterious voice. Then a woman covered in a purple cloak had looked at the two.**

**"I will show you like how I showed the brothers." Then the woman had vanished.**

**Before the three could say anything, the ground crumpled, sending Bankotsu, Kagome and Shippo into the strange orange light.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Suddenly my eyes grew wide realizing what I've done,"The Inochi O Suitchingu..our lives will switch."

***REGULAR POV***

Kagome remembered that she did cast a spell, but she still didn't understand why they were all here...Unless this was the switching process?

A loud shutting sound was heard.

Everyone lifted up their heads towards the sound and started to hear footsteps

"Who's fucking there!" roared bankotsu

"Watch your tongue scamp!" the strange voice had fired back at bankotsu,

"Why You stupid-" bankotsu was interrupted

"Will you be quiet!" said Kagome, "She could help us understand where we are and how to get back." she reasoned

"Thank you, girl." Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from, and their eyes had laid on an older woman. Her body was completely covered in a purple cloak, only her mouth and hands where seen. She used a strange staff with many rings and rubies to help her stand and then she slowly walked towards the table and took a seat next to kagome.

"So kids, how do you like you're new clothing?" spoke the woman

"Look Bitch," bankotsu started to demand, "Give back what's mines, **now**! he sneered

"Ha, what exactly is it that you want son." The woman didn't say show any fear in her voice which kind of shocked and kagome and shippo...probably bankotsu even.

"My Baby! My Banryu! My companion! I want it back now!" bankotsu looked so mad his veins in his forehead started to pop out, he gritted his teeth tight and his fists were tight, and shaking in anger.

"You mean Kagome's Banryu." The old woman corrected

**OKAY DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH! BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD DO...:) THANKS LOVE YOU GUYS**


	5. Kagome, leader of the Band of Seven

**WRITER'S NOTE: ok thanks for all the nice reviews you guys been giving me! It took me a few days to figure out how to keep it interesting. Alrighty let's start :^)**

**Story:**

"WHAT!" Kagome, Bankotsu and Shippo all said in unison

Bankotsu started to seethed, "What do you mean by KAGOME'S Banryu? "

"Exactly how I said. Are you all sure you know how the process goes?" asked the mysterious woman

Everyone fell quiet, "Ma'am ," kagome started, "We honestly never heard of the Switching lives process. It….sorta happened on accident." She said the last part embarrassing and quiet, she had a lot of guilt from breaking the jewel shard, now she got herself and even shippo into something that she didn't even know how to get herself out of.

"Aye, I see. Tell me your name." she asked

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

"Kagome…hmm, do you know why your name is kagome?" she asked curiously

"Uhh-" Kagome was interrupted by Bankotsu, "We don't have enough time, old woman tell us how to stop this process.

She moved her head towards bankotsu,"You can't. Once it's started you can't stop it."

"Well, ma'am can you please explain I'm confuse." The poor kit asked as his head was filled with confusion

The woman turned. "I'm glad to hear a man with manners." He mouth curled into a smile and she started to speak

"Let's start at the beginning. Several years ago, when the earth was new, the lands were ruled by a woman and a man. The woman was beautiful but pure evil, and the man was ugly but pure, with them being so different and learning so much about one another they soon fell in love and the beautiful woman was soon expecting."

"That makes no sense." Said bankotsu, he was extremely bored, irritated, and didn't know how to act anymore that he just gave up and tried to humor himself by trying to make sense of this story

"It does. Even though one was completely evil, and the other was completely good they took the time to learn each other ways, how they think and feel about many things." Kagome explain feeling kind of sad. _'I wonder if that was the case between Kikyo and Inuyasha'_

"You're a smart one child._" The woman complimented and then continued with the story, "_The woman had twin boys. Both looked exactly the same, but one inherited all of his mother evil traits while the other brother inherited all of his father good traits. When they began to get older they were promised to rule over the earth together, the upsetting thing about it was that being complete opposites they could not relate to each other unlike their parents did._" Then kagome gasped_

"W-wait, you mean they were the same brothers that fought and split the world in half." The miko asked, and she received her answer when the woman simply nodded

"Brothers?" Bankotsu and shippo asked

Kagome told the story from where the old woman left off with approval

"My grandfather told me recently over 800, or so years ago there were two brothers that lived to be the greatest kings ever! The difference between the two was one was truly evil, and the other were truly good. Then one day the two brothers gotten into a terrible argument and had decided to split the land in half only having one whole side good and one side completely evil, and for whoever followed the evil brother had to remain on his side of the land and whoever followed the good brother remained on his side. But for the people who could not decide were to be killed at once." She said unable to finish the story, wishing she had listened to her grandpa's story.

"So what happened?" Bankotsu asked the old woman now interested

"Well, I came involve of course. How they treated the lands, the people and our earth was treated unfairly. I, myself paid a visit to them with the Inochi O Suitchingu artifact hidden when i tried to get them to work together and forget about being opposites they refused, and that's when I chanted the spell and their lives had changed."

It was completely quiet and there was barely any sound

"The same will happen to you three. I will not tell you how to reverse the chant or how the brothers fixed their lives, but I will tell you are timed. I will visit you 4 times this year, if your lives are not back to normal by my last visit then the spell will remain permanent." She said plainly, she seen the shocked faces and continued to warn them," Kagome, each day you will become more ruthless, more murderous, and soon you'll become him. The same goes for bankotsu only he will become more caring, sweet, and pure."

"What about me?' asked the fox…_well human_." The same goes for you too child, you will be turned into a human boy and you'll be by Bankotsu's side instead of kagome's and have to learn to get along with him or form a sort of relationship together." the woman explained, causing both Shippo and Kagome to felt uneasy (it was kind of hard picturing Bankotsu's as Shippo's dad)

The woman started to stand," This 'switch' will also mean Bankotsu will be the Keeper of the Shikon no tama that can travel through time, and Kagome will be the merciless leader of the band of seven, that was revived by Naraku. Keep in mind, if you fail to realize the real meaning of the switch and fail to reverse the spell then your lives and the world will be no more." The woman stood up to meet shocked and serious faces.

""My time is up. It begins now." Once the woman ended her sentence the lights were off, the woman disappeared and so did Kagome, Shippo and Bankotsu.

~~~~~~~with kagome~~~~

'Why does my back ace so bad?' she asked herself with her eyes closed

"Kagome." Said a feminine voice

'Mom?'

"Big sister!" said the same voice.

'Big sister? Souta?' kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open, hazy at first but her browns eyes met a new, but familiar face.

"Big sister I was hoping we could look for inuyasha so I could chop him up." Then her eyes turned big and wide, as she realized who she was talking to, "Ahhh! JAKOTSU!" she screamed and slapped him at the same time. Then she stood up to run away when 3 other members stood in front of her.

"AHHHH! RENKOTSU, SUIKOTSU AND GENKOTSU" she screamed again

"uh, Hai?" asked Renkotsu confusingly

"Big sister are you alright?" asked Suikotsu as he put an arm on Kagome, she panicked and backed into a wall and slid down, sitting next to Bankotsu's Banryu

She looked at it and stared at her reflection in it and seen the awful clothes she wore. The she gasped as she remembered, "The switch…I'm the leader of the band of seven now." She reminded herself bitterly

"Kagome are you absolutely positive you are okay." Asked Jakotsu, who sounded worried

"Uh, I, er, Y-yeah, I'M GREAT! Ha ha ha couldn't be better, guess I…I woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kagome tried to excuse herself from the awkwardness

She only received strange looks from her new group." Uh, shouldn't we be…off?

"Off to where?" Kagome asked

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and Suikotsu sighed," To kill Inuyasha big sister." Suikotsu said

Kagome eyes gotten wide, '_**What should I do? I know I can't kill Inuyasha, but I doubt they'll believe me about The Switch, anyways.' **_Jakotsu had tapped kagome on the shoulder and she jumped into a defense attack and Jakotsu plus the others had jumped back this kind of confused kagome a little.

'**Oh yeah they fear me!' **she thought and started to remember the old woman's words

_**Flashback:**_

"_This 'switch' will also mean Bankotsu will be the Keeper of the __**Shikon no tama that can travel through time,**__ and Kagome will be __**the merciless leader of the Band of Seven**__, that was revived by Naraku. Keep in mind, if you fail to realize the real meaning of the switch and fail to reverse the spell then your lives and the world will be no more." The woman stood up to meet shocked and serious faces._

_**End of flashback**_

'**Even though I don't like this, I can't look weak! They'll probably treat me worse than Inuyasha.' **She looked up to meet her so called "friends" gazes

"Okay let's go to Inuyasha. I have an idea where he could be," she commanded, then she looked at renkotsu

"Renkotsu, what area are we in….It sorta slipped my mind." She lied but she was trying to sound tough enough to make them believe she was _**suppose**_ to be their leader

"We're about 30miles from Mount Haukerai [sp?] and we're in the Western Region." He said

"Hm, thanks Renkotsu you're really smart," she said giving him a cheeky smile & she noticed his slight blush," Alright, uh Naraku told me he reside in a village East from here we don't seem to be too far so we can start to leave right now." She received nods from her fellow comrades and she started to lead the way outside their hideout that they were in.

"Uh Kagome?" Jakotsu asked

"Hm?"

"You're forgetting your Banryu." He said pointing at the giant Halberd, all kagome could do was stare at the abnormal size of the sword and she tried to figure out how to lift it

"Gesh!" Genkotsu said

"Oh hahaha," kagome nervously laughed and she walked to the sword slowly touching to pick it up

"This is it." She mumbled with a few sweat drops on her forehead and to her surprise the sword was incredibly light!

"Shall we get going sis?" Suikotsu asked figured that they wasted enough time

"Uh, yeah follow me." Kagome started walking with the sword and put the halberd on her right shoulder like she seen Bankotsu do a few times and started walking

'How long can I keep this charade up?' she thought

"I wonder how Shippo and Bankotsu handling things…" she mumbled looking up towards the sky not realizing a certain feminine mercenary heard her say.

**/WRITER'S NOTE: I really, really, really hope you liked it :^) **

**Thanks please leave reviews just in case you have ideas on the next chapter or wanted to give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSIM THANKS LOVE U GUYS**


	6. Bankotsu's borrowed life

Writer's note: Okay, what I want to address before I start the story is thank you for the really nice reviews and for the future ones too! & Especially Lozenger lol you really inspired me to write this Chapter! ^_^ Alrighty let's start

_**RECAP:**_

_**"Uh Kagome?" Jakotsu asked**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"You're forgetting your Banryu." He said pointing at the giant Halberd, all kagome could do was stare at the abnormal size of the sword and she tried to figure out how to lift it**_

_**"Gesh!" Genkotsu said**_

_**"Oh hahaha," kagome nervously laughed and she walked to the sword slowly touching to pick it up**_

_**"This is it." She mumbled with a few sweat drops on her forehead and to her surprise the sword was incredibly light!**_

_**"Shall we get going sis?" Suikotsu asked figured that they wasted enough time**_

_**"Uh, yeah follow me." Kagome started walking with the sword and put the halberd on her right shoulder like she seen Bankotsu do a few times and started walking**_

_**'How long can I keep this charade up?' she thought**_

_**"I wonder how Shippo and Bankotsu handling things…" she mumbled looking up towards the sky not realizing a certain feminine mercenary heard her say.**_

_**Endo of Recap**_

_**STORY:**_

The sun was starting to rise and not too soon after the birds woke up chirping. There in the two story house on the second window to the left rested a snoring Bankotsu lying on a bed, Shippo and Souta fell asleep on the floor with the Tv still on with a game controller in each of their hands.

***Alarm goes off***

'_**Beep.''Beep.'Beep."Beep.'Beep.'Beep.'**_

About 45 minutes later a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes came down with a soccer ball and sat at the table and started to eat the breakfast his mother cooked.

'**Beep.''Beep.'Beep."Beep.'Beep.'Beep. –the alarm was still going off-**

"Good morning Mom." He said stuffing his mouth with food

"Is Bankotsu and Shippo still sleeping?" she asked slightly frustrated by the continuous beeping.

"Yes, you know how 'Kotsu can sleep through anything, I still don't know why he bought the alarm clock." Souta joked around, "By the way mom can Bankotsu take me to practice today?" he asked

"Of course, let me wake him up." Sora went upstairs and walked into the room with the loud Beeps

'Beep.''Beep.'Bee-" the noise was cut off and Sora went to open the curtains. The light had made Shippo wake up, a little hazy he rubbed his eyes and fluttered them open completely to meet his emerald eyes with brown ones.

Sora smiled to how cute he looked, "Good morning Shippo, Wake up Bankotsu for me and come downstairs to eat." She gave him a goodbye smile and walked out of the room

'_She reminds me of Kagome._' Then he just remembered their situation and what happened yesterday when they were all sitting with the old woman. "Kagome.." he said miserably, he rather be with her than with a killer. Shippo stood up and looked around in the messy room and seen a lot of clothes laying around, he seen this big flat black thing that was against the wall that was showing people and seen a couple of empty square boxes on the floor that said "Pizza." It wasn't long when shippo figured that the lady that just came in was Kagome's mom, he remembered that kagome spoke of her younger brother once or twice before but he struggled remembered his name. Then his gaze landed on Bankotsu, even though Kagome's mother wanted him to wake up bankotsu he was wondering if that was such a good idea. He slowly walked to the mercenary and reached his hand out to wake him

Bankotsu grabbed the hand and his eyes shot open. This cause the kit to yelp and fall on his back, he scooted away afraid of what he would do

Before Bankotsu could remember anything he looked around at the room with confusion and seen all of the weird items everywhere in the room. Then he looked over to the scared child**, '**_**Who's this kid?'**_

Then slowly the old woman's words slapped him in the face

"Oh yeah, I'm stuck with you aren't I?" he question the kit

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Shippo said annoyed

Bankotsu laid back down and closed his eyes then shippo found the courage to poke him to wake up

"Is there a problem?"

"U-uh, I-it's j—Just that Kago- err your mom, well actually it's kagome's mom which is now your mom, " shippo stumbled with his words terribly and looked at the mercenary's irritated face

"What. Is. It?" he asked darkly.

"Kagome's mom, who is now your…our mom wants us down stairs." Shippo blurted out with a sweat drop as bankotsu got up from the bed and looked around. He knew that he was suppose to switch lives with the girl Kagome, but he didn't expect her to be in a weird looking village,

'_Hey, what was it that the old woman mentioned about time traveling?' he thought to himself._ He looked over to the kit, well he used to be and started to walk to him

"Look, uhh Shippo. Right now we're not enemies, well at least until our lives is back and order and I'm working with Naraku again." He said truthfully

"But for now since you're under my care and you probably know more about Kagome's life than I do you're going to tell about all these weird looking devices, and doors?" he walked over to the door and seen the door knob.

"BANKOTSU!" Bankotsu's face came into contact with the door, and came running in a 12 year old with black hair wearing green shorts and a white, green and yellow shirt along with some long white socks and black shoes with spikes at the bottom.

"Oh, hey Shippo, You seen Bankotsu anywhere?" his reply was a growl from behind the door, and shippo looked at him questioning

'_**This must be Kagome's brother, I remembered when She told Sango about him.'**_

"Uh, Souta…" Both Souta and Bankotsu looked at him

"Bankotsu isn't exactly feeling like himself today." He said

"Aw, Come on 'kotsu I gotta go to practice and I have a game this afternoon! I need you to take me." Souta complained then gave his brother a sad pout

'Oh yeah this is definitely Kagome's brother.' Shippo said noticing the boy's pout was exactly how kagome use to pout.

"Grrr, Fine just take me to the place." Bankotsu said in defeat. He knew he would have to adjust to this life sooner or later, the problem was he just didn't know how.

"Alright hurry and get ready, You don't want to go out on a Sunday with your uniform on right?" The boy chuckled and left the room.

"Who's the Kid?"

"Kagome's brother, who is now your brother."

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious. " he said annoyed as he got up. He looked around at the floor and picked up a tank top and sweats that reminded bankotsu of his old hakamas.

"Do you mind?" the boy said glaring at the child

Without saying a word he left the room with a sharp left turn and then Bankotsu heard the sound of someone tripping down stairs. Bankotsu sighed and left the room leaving the door open he walked down the stairs to see Souta asking the shippo if he's okay

"This is going to be a long day." Bankotsu shook his head and walked down the stairs

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~

Bankotsu and Shippo was following Souta down the strange hard ground as the cars passed by fast and a few beeping at them. Shippo looked to see Souta kicking his ball with his elbow, on his head. His tricks with the ball was amazing to Shippo and he walked a little bit faster to catch up with the boy

"Hey Uh, Souta can you show me how to do that last trick?" the young kit asked

"Uh, sure shippo." Souta stopped and turned to face the younger boy. "First you kick the ball up and aim your elbow upward and then-" Souta fumbled the ball and it started rolling into the street, bankotsu was walking getting closer to the two.

"I'll get it Souta!" Shippo ran out to the street and picked up the ball, he waved his hand over to the two.

"Shippo! Come back, This is a really dangerous street!"

"Huh? A street?" shippo started to run back when he heard a loud horn

Shiippo turned his head and seen a car heading towards him fast

"SHIPPO! RUN!" Souta screamed

Shippo had tripped over his feet and landed to the ground. All could think of doing was crouching into a ball.

The driver honked their horn continuously, but refused to stop

Then as fast as possible Bankotsu ran to where the Shippo was crouching at, as if he was blessed with demon qualities, he jumped up in the air as the car sped by, carrying shippo with one arm.

Bankotsu smirked at how impressive his speed was, without Banryu he was as fast as any other demon.

"Am I dead?" Shippo questioned and opened his eyes to see that they were in the air falling back to the ground

"AHH! Are you trying to kill me!" yelled Shippo

"I just saved your life!" Bankotsu yelled back and let him fall to the ground hard, when they landed on the sidewalk. Souta ran up to the two with his mouth open and eyes wide

"How you-, you just- the car-you Jumped and and- THAT WAS COOL! YOU WERE SO FAST BANKOTSU! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Souta said out of excitement

Bankotsu gave off a cocky grin and politely waved the boy off," Come on we're already late to your…Practice."

"Aw, come on big brother tell me how you were able to do that?" asked the pleading Souta

Bankotsu kind of stiffened a bit but kept walking with Souta and Shippo to their destination. 'Big brother.' Bankotsu started to think about the Band of Seven, he missed his _**real brothers**_. The band of seven, even his true friend Jakotsu. But since his life got swopped he's Kagome's true friend now.

They finally met their destination to a huge open field with other kids around souta's age doing the same tricks he was practicing earlier.

Bankotsu took a seat on the bleachers and watched Souta, and soon shippo, run into the field playing with the ball. Shortly bankotsu looked at the side of his hand and noticed that he had a small cut, he figured that he probably gotten from saving shippo. His eyes went wide but not because of the cut, because blood was flowing out of the small wound.

He was alive again, but only temporarily because this life wasn't meant for him.

"'This girl actually has something I envy." The mercenary frowned as he looked at the blood dripping down on his palm.

/

WRITER'S NOTE: Okay, that's it I'm done! So I realized that I'm getting kind of sloppy and confused so I'm staying away from this story for about a week, MAYBE SOONER. [SORRY] I know a lot of you like where I'm going with this story but I don't want to confused my beloved writers so, I'll be working on my other story 'can you escape the past.' Alright thanks guys love you! Be sure to leave reviews to tell me what you want to read exactly.. I might even add it in the story


	7. Grandpa's finished story

WRITER'S NOTE: hello guys, kinda got some bad news! This chapter will be shorter than normally because I been moving and my WiFi wont be on till a month for now, but for the mean time I am ''borrowing'' my neighbors

**RECAP:**

_**Bankotsu took a seat on the bleachers and watched Souta, and soon shippo, run into the field playing with the ball. Shortly bankotsu looked at the side of his hand and noticed that he had a small cut, he figured that he probably gotten from saving shippo. His eyes went wide but not because of the cut, because blood was flowing out of the small wound.**_

_**He was alive again, but only temporarily because this life wasn't meant for him.**_

"'_**This girl actually has **_looking _**something I envy." The mercenary frowned as he looked at the blood dripping down on his palm.**_

**Story time!**

Later that day Bankotsu, Shippo and Souta arrived to dinner pretty late. They walked into Kagome's mom and Her grandfather eating. Souta rushed in with a fast "Hi Mom," and "Hey grandpa" and ran upstairs and started to take a quick shower.

"Bankotsu, Shippo are you hungry?" Sora asked

"Yes!" Shippo answered with glee, Bankotsu looked at the boy run to the table and started munching.

"No, thanks." Bankotsu cooly said as he started to walk up the stairs

"Bankotsu, did I ever tell you the story of the Inochi O suitchingu, its quite interesting story. Grandpa eagered on

This made Bankotsu want stop completely he turned his head wide eyes to the old man as he heard shippo choke on some food.

"Tell me all that you know about it!" Bankotsu said practically in the old man's face!

"Yeah tell me too!" Shippo said

"Haha, I never seen you this excited about hearing a story from me before Bankotsu, this must really got you interested!" Grandpa said smiling, "Very well, Let me get situated and I'll get started." Answered the old man

~10minutes later~

Shippo and Bankotsu waited impatiently on the sofa waiting for the old man to finish his dinner. "Hey, Bankotsu..I been thinking, when all of this is over….maybe you can come travel with us." Bankotsu looked at the boy in bewilderment

"I mean sure you killed innocent people, but if you look past that you make a powerful alley and a good friend." Waiting for his reply that never came, grandpa came to the sofa and sat down.

"Let's get started shall we?" asked the old man. Bankotsu and Shippo nodded their heads as they waited for the old man to cntinue

""A-hem, over 800, or even close to a thousand years ago there were two twin brothers that lived to be the greatest kings ever! The difference between the two was one was truly evil, and the other were truly good." grandpa paused trying to remember the rest of the story.

"Oh yes, one day the two brothers gotten into a terrible argument they had decided to split the land in half only having one whole side good and the other side completely evil, and for whoever followed the evil brother had to remain on his side of the land and whoever followed the good brother remained on his side. But, for the people who could not decide were to be killed, at once. Then one day a strange woman in purple cloak paid a visit with the two…"

"Who was she?" asked shippo with great intrest.

"Well, no one in the lands never seen this woman, or heard of her before. But after this woman's visit it changed the world back into order."

"How?" Bankotsu asked the old man, he was determined to find some sort of an answer to get his old life back

"Well, there's all types of different versions to it but the one passed down to our family was that she made this device called Inochi O Suitchingu she made herself. She had chanted the spell of opposites and the twin brothers, believe it or not, lives became opposite. For you see The evil brother was now ruling over people in his brother's kingdom and the good brother, well vice versa.

"Old man, if the evil brother wanted to kill his brother and spread his belief then why not destroy his brother's kingdom or have his brother's people believe in his word?" Bankotsu asked

"That's a good question Bankotsu. To my knowledge some people believed that the evil brother was changing, into something pure." Grandpa took a minute and started to think about the story, "Come to think of it, the same thing had happened to the Good brother, he started to believe in his brother's belief."

"Then how in the world did the world return back to normal? How was there peace again, and how did-" Shippo was interrupted with a bonk to his head from Bankotsu.

"Shut up!" He glared at Shippo,"Now, how did the world come to be at peace?"

"Well…I don't know." Shippo and Bankotsu did an anime fall

"But when the woman came back to the brother's she had asked one question and it made the world return to peace and bring the two brother's closer together." He said smiling

"Yeah, Like what?" Bankotsu said exiting the room really annoyed?"

His grandfather answered as he walked up the stairs

"Did ye Learn from my trick? Or have ye come forth with a sacrifice?" his grandpa answered

Bankotsu cobalt eyes shot opened but then he ignored it as he made it himself to the bed. Not Knowing that he was being watched by brown eyes through his second story window from outside.


	8. Kagome Back In Her Time

**Writer's note: okay last chapter was ehhh, okay I guess. But I can do A LOT BETTER. Anyways lets get this rolling pretty people.**

**RECAP:**

"_But when the woman came back to the brother's she had asked one question and it made the world return to peace and bring the two brother's closer together." He said smiling_

"_Yeah, Like what?" Bankotsu said exiting the room really annoyed?" _

_His grandfather answered as he walked up the stairs_

"_Did ye Learn from my trick? Or have ye come forth with a sacrifice?" his grandpa answered_

_Bankotsu cobalt eyes shot opened but then he ignored it as he made it himself to the bed. Not Knowing that he was being watched by brown eyes through his second story window from outside._

STORY TIME:

-earlier today-

"**Kaagoomee**!" Jakotsu whined.

All throughout their journey, Jakotsu kept complaining about how tired he was, or asking if they could take a break. Kagome was still getting used to all of the sudden changes like her outfit, her being around killers, and Jakotsu's complaining and clinginess. On several occasions Kagome suggested for him to sit on Ginkotsu while they traveled, but he managed to complain about how uncomfortable metal was. Her patience, for once, was wearing thin and she could not take any more of it…And then she blew up.

"WHAT! Her screaming lead to her group into a halt, and she started to give Jakotsu _**the look**_ she would give Inuyasha before she sat him.

"Jakotsu finally managed to tick her off." Suikotsu stated while folding his arms and shaking his head

"WELL!" Kagome stood close enough that their foreheads touched, Jakotsu then got annoyed be her too.

"Never mind, it must be that month you women get." Of course Jakotsu doesn't like women, he still hates them. But he made an exception for Kagome, for what reason only he knows.

Kagome pulled his shirt collar to her face and threatened gave him a threatening look, "_**.IT**_?" she stressed

"Can we take a break? There's a nice hot springs nearby!" he smiled cheeky

"A Hot spring?" Kagome let go of his shirt collar instantly and took a minute to think about it. She hasn't had a good bath in a while and she really needed one, plus she could use this to her advantage. She figured once it got late they all would settle in for camp and then she could sneak off and make it to the well to check on shippo and to get supplies, and better clothing. The main thing was to check on her era she didn't trust Bankotsu and he could have slaughtered the whole town if he wanted to.

"Don't give in Sis, we're making great timing!" Suikotsu yelled out, disagreeing to the thought.

'He must be in a rush to kill.' Kagome thought

"Don't bother Suikotsu, I know for a fact kagome won't say no to this." Renkotsu said as he got off of Ginkotsu and started to make a fire pit. Suikotsu looked at him strangely, "Why not?"

Renkotsu answered, "Women…and Jakotsu love baths."

He then walked around to get some firewood, Suikotsu assisted him but using his claws to cut off branches from the trees. Soon Renkotsu directed his fire to the sliced tree branches in the pit and made a strongly lit camp fire.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~In the hot springs~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

"Sister isn't this great!" Jakotsu squealed as he swam across in the water while kagome sat nervously on the other side

"Yeah, just great." She said nervously. 'Am I really suppose to feel okay with this?' she thought

"Hey sis, what kind of dream was that?" jakotsu asked he swam towards her and started floating in front of her.

"Huh? Dream?"

"Ya know, this morning when you woke up. It was like…you were scared of us or something." Kagome just looked at Jakotsu sadly, he sounded like he really cared about her and that he was really frightened for her. She wanted to say 'I'M NOT YOUR LEADER! I'M YOUR ENEMY!' but of course she didn't

"Jakotsu…let's just say that dream changed my life." She answered sullenly

Jakotsu gave her a look like he wanted to say more.

"What is it Jakotsu?" she saw how his face suddenly changed from being serious to playful

"Who's Bankotsu?" Kagome accidently fell from where she was sitting [in the water] and slipped into a deeper part in the hot spring, she swam up to breathe and started to float along with Jakotsu.

"W-what in the world Jak-"

"AW, COME ON! Just tell me who he is, and what does he look like? Is he handsome enough for me to chop up?" the look ok jakotsu was pure lust as he wondered who the bankotsu guy was.

"Uh, well, Kinda tall, uh t-tan, long braid and-" the homosexual interrupted the red faced girl

"What! Kagome are you Referring to that man that travels with my beloved Inuyasha!"

"Uh…" Kagome was speechless

"Kagome! He's our enemy! You told us Naraku wanted us to kill Inuyasha and his friends" he grabbed kagome in a tight bear hug forgetting that their naked caused kagome to blush even though he's gay, it still bothered her.

"I won't let him Purify you Kagome! I just wont!" he then started to shake her, "You can't do this it's horrible! It's a mistake…did he seduce you?" he asked being completely dramatic Kagome then pushed him away

"Jakotsu! 1. I am not in love with him, he is quite handsome but we can never be 2. Naraku is only using us, it'll be good for us to get out of his grasp now before it's too late and 3. He has something that I want back!" she finished. Jakotsu looked at her and raised his hand

Kagome took in a big chunk of air before saying anything, "Yes Jakotsu."

"So he…didn't seduce you?"

"NO!"

_**~~*~~*~~*~~*AT CAMP*~~*~~*~~*~~**_

Kagome and Jakotsu came back a little after sunset. Kagome was smiling and talking to Jakotsu about something and Jakotsu was just laughing and replying back to her. Kagome felt like Jakotsu was one of her old friends, and kind of felt sad when she would remember that he's Bankotsu's best friend and she belonged to the enemy.

Shortly, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and GInkotsu heard them laughing as they came back, Renkotsu looked a little bit jealous because he secretly wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile. He snapped out of it when Kagome sat down right in front of him, "Hello Kagome." He smiled

"Kagome you look rather-" he was interrupted when Suikotsu came into the conversation

"Sis, here's your fish." Suikotsu said as he handed kagome food while renkotsu gave him an angry look

"Thanks."

"Yeah, and here to you too Jakotsu, Renkotsu says we are halfway there and it'll take another day to reach the village of Inuyasha and one of Naraku's Saimyosho[sp?] came While you two were in the hot springs."

"Gesh!" said Ginkotsu as he turned to face Kagome

"What did they say?" asked jakotsu stuffing his face in the food

"He said Inuyasha and his friends are heading back to that village tomorrow night as well." The excitement in his voice was heard well.

Kagome started to come up with a plan and informed the brothers, "Well, that's all fine and all, but I have some business to take care of." She said quickly as she got up and carried the ridiculously large halberd. The remaining band looked confused except for Jakotsu because he had an Idea where she was headed to.

"Uh, sister where exactly are you going to." Renkotsu asked

"No Where, just to a well." She said and she started to walk off,"Oh yeah, don't follow me. I'll be back and careful." She said as she slowly started to disappear in the forest and into the dark

~~*~~*~~Through the forest*~~*~~*

Lucky for kagome she knew a short cut back to the well that cut off a lot of walk time. About 3 hours later she came into contact with the well

'Finally!' she said as she ran towards the well. She started to sit on the edge of the well and stared at the depth in it, she looked around it and seen the vines that covered the well and the many flowers around it as well. Shortly she started to have second thoughts like what if it didn't work? What if she'll be stuck here?

"There's only one way to find out!" she stood up and carried Bankotsu's Banryu and quickly jumped in the well and she was suddenly endulged by a blue light.

[KAG POV]

"I made it through the well! Yes!" I was so happy when I looked above my shoulders and seen a roof. I jumped in excitement from the well forgetting, about the halberd, ran up the stairs and opened the shrine door. I looked around and seen that nothing changed at all, I noticed the sacred tree and walked over to it. It wasn't long when I began to reminisce on how Inuyasha and I met.

"Inuyasha..." a few tears stream by. _'If it wasn't for the old woman and the curse I could still be with Inuyasha, but there's still was Kikyo...his first love. Why does this kind of stuff happens to me!''_ she started to cry more and more. "What if we don't make it through this spell? What if my life is forever entrusted to this jewel shard? Bankotsu's up there enjoying my life and my family and what do I have? A BUNCH OF NO GOOD MERCENARIES!" I screamed, I was going through so much!_ 'when will Inuyasha see me as his friend and not his enemy. If what suikotsu claims to be true I don't think I could take it when Inuyasha faces me and tries to kill me_. Oh Kami what do i do?'

"Yeah! Like what!"

"Huh?" my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, I turned around then looked forward to see that Grandpa was sitting across from ship and Bankotsu until he gotten up was walking up the stairs

I went to the corner of the window where I was able to hear the voices in the room and to see Bankotsu at the top of the stairs.

"Did ye Learn from my trick? Or have ye come forth with a sacrifice?" his grandpa answered

I heard Grandpa's answer his question _"Grandpa, I miss you and you're crazy stories though._" she smiled thinking about the countless times she told her story after story after story and how annoying it gotten after a while. _'It seems like i came at the end.'_ and what sacrifice were they speaking of? I looked at shippo and I guess he noticed me. His eyes were big and filled with happiness! All I did was point up to signal him that I would be there. Once he nodded his head, I left to climbed up the sacred tree carefully. When i was at the top I crawled across the branch was above my bedroom err, Bankotsu's bed room anyways.

**/**

**Writer's NOTE: Okay okay this was better but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Love you guys and Thanks tempest78 for putting this as your favorite story! **


	9. Bankotsu and Kagome Bond

**Writer's note: I had some extra time to come up with another chapter. [Yay two chapter's in one day] :^) enjoy beautifuls**

_**RECAP:**_

_**'It seems like i came at the end.' and what sacrifice were they speaking of?'**_

_**I looked at shippo and I guess he noticed me. His eyes were big and filled with happiness! All I did was point up to signal him that I would be there. Once he nodded his head, I left to climbed up the sacred tree carefully. When i was at the top I crawled across the branch was above my bedroom err, Bankotsu's bed room anyways.**_

_**End of recap**_

_**STORY:**_

Bankotsu's back had faced the bed, and his blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he laid in the dark. 'Damn, the old man's story didn't help. I'm so confused! How the hell do I get back to my time? And if I get back that means I have to work with that damn mutt and his friends!' he furiously turned to his side and started to face the wall, "AND THIS DAMN BED IS TO DAMN SOFT!" He yelled up furiously and gotten up, and at the corner of his eye he seen something at the window. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't see the face. He just smirked and got into a defensive position, " 'Bout time I get to kill someone." Then the unknown figure opened the window and then Bankotsu ran towards it and swung his left fist at it but it seems like the figure quickly dodged it and ran right past him.

"What are you doing!" Said a familiar girly voice. He paused, and started to think who the voice belonged to the person's face and name was on the tip of his tongue until the lights came on. Right in his face was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a black long sleeve shirt that showed her chest very well with some short bottoms and sandals on her feet.

"KAGOME!" heads turned to see Shippo by the light switch with a huge smile on his face, but Bankotsu's face was quite the opposite for he was looking as if he wanted to strangle the girl

''IT'S YOU!'' He said in resentment, his eyes started to darken and his fists started to close tightly, "How were you able to get here?" Kagome started to walk towards the bed and sat down and soon shippo joined her. "Good question. I think I should tell you about the Bone eaters well." Shippo looked at her as if she was crazy, "k-Kagome! You can't be serious! What if he-"

"You knew how to get back, you little runt and you couldn't even tell me?" he said he had shippo by the back of his shirt looking him in the eye.

"Well, I, uh, it was, um, a l-lucky guess?" shippo smiled nervously and then he looked at kagome for help

"Bankotsu put him down right now!" she demanded

"If I don't?" he said challenging her

"Or I'll throw Banryu off a cliff." She threatened. "You wouldn't dare." He looked at her long and hard

"I would!" she argued and then bankotsu dropped the kid

Shippo landed on his butt and started to say something until bankotsu asked her a question,"_Where is __**my Baby**__ anyways_?"

"Banryu? It's on the other side through the well." She stated but Bankotsu looked confused, "What do you mean _Through the well_."

"Well it's a long story actually." She sighed as she laid across the bed staring at the ceiling. Bankotsu copied her movements, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Well…"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*AN HOUR LATER*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"So let me make sure I have this right, On your birthday, you went in the shrine to get your cat but you were pulled into this well by a centipede demon and manage in my time. Then you eventually met up with Inuyasha freed him from Kikyo's spell then he killed the centipede demon that took the complete jewel out of your body but then a crow demon stole it from you, you and inuyasha tried to kill it but since the jewel was in its body still it body reattached itself together but when you saved the child from the river the foot was on his back so you attached the foot to your sacred arrow and shot it at the bird causing the entire jewel to shatter into several pieces and now you, mutt, miroku, shippo, sango and the cat demon travel together to get the entire jewel from Naraku?"

Kagome nodded to bankotsu, and he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Man that's really complicated, Naraku never told me any of that. He just ordered us to kill you guys. But I'm still sort of confused about something." He stood to look Kagome in the eyes, "If you're suppose to be me then how were you able to come to this time?"

"Well, before I jumped in the well I started to wonder what if I couldn't pass. But then I remembered I could pass through the well as long as I had a shard of the sacred jewel I could pass to my time and to Inuyasha's. Since Inuyasha, and the centipede demon were able to I thought I still could." She put her hand on her neck where she felt the jewel shard's energy. Bankotsu seen the look of depression on her face and he knew what she was going through

"Yeah it's horrible isn't it." He started, "You know depending on the shards for life. When I was a live I felt invincible, I was known for being the most fearful man to walk these Lands me and the others, The Band of Seven." His smirked slowly became a frown "When we died we were ambushed by the Nations, because we were too powerful and were killed and then beheaded. Then Naraku came to revive us back to life and told us we can live only if we destroy his enemies." He started to look away from the miko towards the door. "Kyokotsu, Mukotsu had died only because of the removal of the jewel and became nothing but bones, that will soon happen to the rest of us. Girl- I mean Kagome, you have something I wish I could have and that's life." He looked back at Kagome and she stared at him wondering why he was telling her all of this.

"So, if you been living with my band, then I need to be living with your pathetic friends then, huh?" he frowned when she nodded her head yes

He stood up and walked towards shippo who fell asleep during their conversation and put him over his arm and reached his hand out for Kagome

"Bankotsu?"

"I don't what's going on, but we have to work together to get our lives back and defeat Naraku together." He smirked as she grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile, "Besides" he pulled her close to him and made her blush "We would make a pretty good couple you and I? Don't you think." He said as he leaned in to kagome's red hot face she pushed herself away from him, "Now is not the time for that! We need to get our lives back HELLO!"

Bankotsu smirked at her embarrassment and then before he could respond to her something startled them.

"Well, well, well I'm glad you two are working together now."

"That voice!" Bankotsu and kagome both said in unison

"Well, I'm glad you two formed a bond that's a really good start." Her face and body was still covered by her purple hood and cloak but the smile that she wore was only visible to their eyes

"Look here wench, what exactly is going on here." Bankotsu questioned

"Why I'm just here checking up on you too, This is only my first visit." She said, "Remember the fourth visit will be my last and it'll determine you're lives and the child's fate."

Kagome looked over bankotsu's shoulder, 'Why would it determine his fate?' she wondered

"Wait you don't mean he's our-" Bankotsu was interrupted by the elderly woman

"His fate will be decided by my last visit. Why else did you think I allowed him through with you and the girl?" she smirked and turned around and took a few steps forward, "Oh, by the way Kagome your slowly becoming more and more like Bankotsu have you noticed?" Kagome fell silent she has noticed she's been more aggressive and short tempered then usual, but she wasn't lusting to kill anybody

As if she was reading her thoughts she said,"When you take a life of someone for pleasure, you will become like your friend over there and bankotsu I seen you have saved the boy's life. You have only showed you band of mercenaries compassion, never an outsider maybe it's because you're slowly becoming Kagome." After that she vanished.

"Bankotsu…" She started to reach her hand out to put on his shoulder but he started to walk away through the door,"Stupid wench thinks she knows me" he mumbled and slammed the door still carrying shippo on his shoulder. Kagome just sat down and started to wonder is she could switch her life back before she becomes anything evil, then a few minutes later Kagome was once again interrupted by her thoughts

"KAGOME COME ON!" Kagome went to the opened window and seen Bankotsu was already out there and was making his way through the well. Pretty disappointed that she didn't get the chance to look around and gather some medicine, clothes and food she made her way back out of the window crawling back on the branch.

Bankotsu watched her in annoyance how frightened she was when she was crawling on the branch, "Great, she's afraid of heights" he mumbled ,"HEY! MIKO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE DOOR?" he yelled. "BECAUSE SINCE WE'RE SWITCHED THEY WOULD ONLY SEE ME AS A HALF NAKED WOMAN WONDERING THEIR HOME! I MEAN I THINK I WOULD RATHER ADVOID THAT PROBLEM BAN!" she yelled back

"Ban?" he scoffed at the nickname then he noticed that she was falling from the branch, he quickly put the boy down, not too rough, and jumped up and caught her and gently landed to the ground

Kagome looked at him for a minute and her smile came out, "Thank you so-"

"Geez, woman are you really this much of a klutz?" bankotsu said in annoyance

"EXCUSE ME!" She grunted

Bankotsu sighed and dropped her down to the ground kind of rough."Come on before it gets to be morning." He walked over to get Shippo and then headed to the shrine

"Hmph!" she said as she followed bankotsu through the well.

"KAGOME! WHY IS MY BABY ON THE GROUND!" He yelled from inside of the well, she could hear the steam coming out of his ears.

Kagome closed her eyes and slapped her head on her forehead," Kami why me?"

**/**

**Writer's NOTE: ok SO THERE'S CHAPTER NINE! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how u liked this chap and the last one okay thanks guys love you!**


	10. Making a plan Short chap

**WRITER'S NOTE: **

**OKAY READERS, UM I KNOW IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH BUT I BECAME LAZY, BUSY AT SCHOOL AND COMPUTER-LESS BUT THANK GOD FOR SUMMER BREAK ^_^ ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED**

**RECAP:** Bankotsu watched her in annoyance how frightened she was when she was crawling on the branch, "Great, she's afraid of heights" he mumbled ,"HEY! MIKO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE DOOR?" he yelled. "BECAUSE SINCE WE'RE SWITCHED THEY WOULD ONLY SEE ME AS A HALF NAKED WOMAN WONDERING THEIR HOME! I MEAN I THINK I WOULD RATHER ADVOID THAT PROBLEM BAN!" she yelled back

"Ban?" he scoffed at the nickname then he noticed that she was falling from the branch, he quickly put the boy down, not too rough, and jumped up and caught her and gently landed to the ground

Kagome looked at him for a minute and her smile came out, "Thank you so-"

"Geez, woman are you really this much of a klutz?" bankotsu said in annoyance

"EXCUSE ME!" She grunted

Bankotsu sighed and dropped her down to the ground kind of rough."Come on before it gets to be morning." He walked over to get Shippo and then headed to the shrine

"Hmph!" she said as she followed bankotsu through the well.

"KAGOME! WHY IS MY BABY ON THE GROUND!" He yelled from inside of the well, she could hear the steam coming out of his ears.

Kagome closed her eyes and slapped her head on her forehead," Kami why me?"

**STORY TIME:**

Bankotsu was the first to get out of the well with Shippo's sleeping form and his precious Banryu. Bankotsu stood on the grass and breathed in air, the air back in the other world wasn't as clean as it was here and he looked around at the several trees, flowers, and looked up at the night-time sky that was filled with stars.

"Yep, home sweet home."

Kagome, who finally gotten out of the well, sat on the cool grass as she leaned against the well. "Well, for the most part."

"Bankotsu. We need a plan." Kagome told him seriously

Bankotsu decided to sit down and hear her out since he had to work with her and deal with Naraku and the jewel shards at that. "Yeah, so what do you think we do."

"I'm not all that sure really." She smiled at him, "But I'm sure we can come up with something."

Bankotsu felt uneasy with this niceness she shown him, "…whatever." She frowned at his rudeness but she continued to think about it more and more.

"I got it!" Kagome said with excitement, she turned to face him waiting for him to give her his attention.

"Yeah what is it?" bankotsu said uninterested. For some reason he had a bad feeling that he was going to like this

'Hmph it couldn't be that bad.' He thought

"I could kidnap you!" kagome said happily

Bankotsu just did an anime fall. 'I was wrong it is that bad.'

"Is that the best you can do? I mean really kidnap me the leader of the-" bankotsu stopped himself

"Exactly, since I'M the leader of the band of seven and you're-" before kagome could finish bankotsu had rudely interrupted her

"You want me to be a defenseless, annoying jewel detector for that half demon huh? And be humiliated by everyone if you, a woman kidnaps me!" if looks could kill kagome would have perished a tragic death. Kagome felt offended and she wanted to come up with a plan so that her and bankotsu could find a way out of this spell together.

"Wait a minute now I'm not just a jewel detector, remember what I told you I have strong miko energy. But now since you wield my powers you'll be able to use them, probably a lot better than I can. " Kagome reasoned

"besides, if you agree then you can avoid helping inuyasha as long as possible." Kagome kept reasoning and reasoning hoping bankotsu would agree.

Bankotsu didn't like it at all. But decided to go with her plan

"All right Miko, even though I don't like the idea, I also don't like the thought being around dog boy." Bankotsu sighed as he continued, "Just make sure whenever you do it, to have Renkotsu construct the plan better and also make sure he use this powder for the demon's nose, He'll make it so that no demon alive can find our scents once you kidnap me." Bankotsu advised as he started to lean against the well too, but the soon the sun would rise so he would had to go to the hut they reside in.

"Okay will do, so now I have to go back." She said as she took Banryu from bankotsu and started running back to her camp

"HEY DON'T SCRATCH IT!" Bankotsu yelled angrily

"SORRY! DON'T WORRY I'LL KEEP BANRYU SAFE." She said as she waved her hand and started running letting banryu drag on the ground.

Bankotsu started to grit his teeth."The sooner we are back the better!"

WRITER'S NOTE: okay that's it. Review please


	11. Plan in motion

**WRITER'S NOTE: **

**OKAY READERS, UM I KNOW IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH BUT I BECAME LAZY, BUSY AT SCHOOL AND COMPUTER-LESS BUT THANK GOD FOR SUMMER BREAK ^_^ ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED**

**RECAP:** Bankotsu watched her in annoyance how frightened she was when she was crawling on the branch, "Great, she's afraid of heights" he mumbled ,"HEY! MIKO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE DOOR?" he yelled. "BECAUSE SINCE WE'RE SWITCHED THEY WOULD ONLY SEE ME AS A HALF NAKED WOMAN WONDERING THEIR HOME! I MEAN I THINK I WOULD RATHER ADVOID THAT PROBLEM BAN!" she yelled back

"Ban?" he scoffed at the nickname then he noticed that she was falling from the branch, he quickly put the boy down, not too rough, and jumped up and caught her and gently landed to the ground

Kagome looked at him for a minute and her smile came out, "Thank you so-"

"Geez, woman are you really this much of a klutz?" bankotsu said in annoyance

"EXCUSE ME!" She grunted

Bankotsu sighed and dropped her down to the ground kind of rough."Come on before it gets to be morning." He walked over to get Shippo and then headed to the shrine

"Hmph!" she said as she followed bankotsu through the well.

"KAGOME! WHY IS MY BABY ON THE GROUND!" He yelled from inside of the well, she could hear the steam coming out of his ears.

Kagome closed her eyes and slapped her head on her forehead," Kami why me?"

**STORY TIME:**

Bankotsu was the first to get out of the well with Shippo's sleeping form and his precious Banryu. Bankotsu stood on the grass and breathed in air, the air back in the other world wasn't as clean as it was here and he looked around at the several trees, flowers, and looked up at the night-time sky that was filled with stars.

"Yep, home sweet home."

Kagome, who finally gotten out of the well, sat on the cool grass as she leaned against the well. "Well, for the most part."

"Bankotsu. We need a plan." Kagome told him seriously

Bankotsu decided to sit down and hear her out since he had to work with her and deal with Naraku and the jewel shards at that. "Yeah, so what do you think we do."

"I'm not all that sure really." She smiled at him, "But I'm sure we can come up with something."

Bankotsu felt uneasy with this niceness she shown him, "…whatever." She frowned at his rudeness but she continued to think about it more and more.

"I got it!" Kagome said with excitement, she turned to face him waiting for him to give her his attention.

"Yeah what is it?" bankotsu said uninterested. For some reason he had a bad feeling that he was going to like this

'Hmph it couldn't be that bad.' He thought

"I could kidnap you!" kagome said happily

Bankotsu just did an anime fall. 'I was wrong it is that bad.'

"Is that the best you can do? I mean really kidnap me the leader of the-" bankotsu stopped himself

"Exactly, since I'M the leader of the band of seven and you're-" before kagome could finish bankotsu had rudely interrupted her

"You want me to be a defenseless, annoying jewel detector for that half demon huh? And be humiliated by everyone if you, a woman kidnaps me!" if looks could kill kagome would have perished a tragic death. Kagome felt offended and she wanted to come up with a plan so that her and bankotsu could find a way out of this spell together.

"Wait a minute now I'm not just a jewel detector, remember what I told you I have strong miko energy. But now since you wield my powers you'll be able to use them, probably a lot better than I can. " Kagome reasoned

"besides, if you agree then you can avoid helping inuyasha as long as possible." Kagome kept reasoning and reasoning hoping bankotsu would agree.

Bankotsu didn't like it at all. But decided to go with her plan

"All right Miko, even though I don't like the idea, I also don't like the thought being around dog boy." Bankotsu sighed as he continued, "Just make sure whenever you do it, to have Renkotsu construct the plan better and also make sure he use this powder for the demon's nose, He'll make it so that no demon alive can find our scents once you kidnap me." Bankotsu advised as he started to lean against the well too, but the soon the sun would rise so he would had to go to the hut they reside in.

"Okay will do, so now I have to go back." She said as she took Banryu from bankotsu and started running back to her camp

"HEY DON'T SCRATCH IT!" Bankotsu yelled angrily

"SORRY! DON'T WORRY I'LL KEEP BANRYU SAFE." She said as she waved her hand and started running letting banryu drag on the ground.

Bankotsu started to grit his teeth."The sooner we are back the better!"

WRITER'S NOTE: Review please

Story time:

Soon after Kagome had left Shippo had woke up with bankotsu filling him in on some details and telling him that he needs to lead the way to Kaede's. Shippo bounced up and had gladly lead the way

Bankotsu just stared off in the distance and started to think

'As soon as I'm with the band again, inuyasha and his friends heads will be mine.' He thought with such hatred and then a picture of kagome came to his mind and a quick flashback on how he saved shippo from that…car?

'Well the kid kinda grew on me…and kagome, she's not that bad on the eyes.' He then started picturing kagome without any clothes on causing him to trip on a rock and fall on his face

"Hey you really should be more careful. I mean kagome isn't this much of a klutz." Shippo stated teasing on the last part of his sentence.

'Never mind the boy can die too.' Bankotsu stated in his mind

**-with kagome**

Renkotsu was fixing Ginkotsu up, while suikotsu were sitting on Ginkotsu's platform sharpening his claws.

"Yo!" said a feminine voice

"Jakotsu! Have You seen sister yet?" Suikotsu asked

"No, I've looked everywhere! On trees, through bushes, at the springs, she's just not here!" Jakotsu said worried about his leader

"Have you tried looking behind your back?" Renkotsu asked while noticing Kagome approaching the group

"Now Renkotsu! It's not the time to star-" jakotsu was saying until he fully turned around and seen kagome holding banryu on her shoulder

"KA…GO….MEE" Ginkotsu manage to get out

"KAGOME! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Jakotsu hugged her tightly as he wails in her ears

"N-nice, to see you too, J-ja-kots-suuu! You squeezing to hard!" Kagome roughly got out with little oxygen in her voice.

"Oh…sorry sister just-" suikotsu interrupted jakotsu

"We were afraid that something bad may had happened to you." Suikotsu said sounding sincere

Kagome blinked a few times. 'Did they…were they really concerned about me…a band of killers worried for me?'

Renkotsu hopped off of ginkotsu walking to face kagome,"We were a bit worried, but I knew that you could handle yourself." When kagome seen renkotsu her eyes started to twitch a few times but then she had remembered the plan her and bankotsu came up with.

"Oh hey guys, I just remembered." Kagome started to speak and all eyes were on her while they waited for kagome to speak. "We are going to pay a small visit to Inuyasha and his friends today." She said with a smile

Everyone's face had lit up and started to think several crucial ways on how to kill her real friends, causing kagome to feel a little uneasy.

"We must leave at once big sister!" Renkotsu told her, she put banryu on ginkotsu's platform and started to sit down. "Renkotsu, I am simply aware of that. If you had waited for me to finish I would had ordered the same thing." Kagome for whatever reason didn't like the idea of Renkotsu being too bossy, but she had also known that before the Inochi O Suitchingu process occurred that he was holding out on bankotsu by having more jewel shards then him, which were the ones he stole from her. 'I have my eyes on you Renkotsu.' She thought to herself

"Uh, my apologies sister. I was too anxious." Renkotsu said

"Alright let's move." Kagome ordered.

**-WITH BANKOTSU**

Shippo ran into the hut where everyone stayed in with Bankotsu looking tensed and waiting outside. He just refused to go in there even though he switched lives he just absolutely refused to help aid his enemy. Not much longer all of inuyasha friends came to greet him on his return, but only inuyasha did not come out. This actually surprised bankotsu because even though he didn't want to be his alley didn't mean that he didn't want to fight him.

"Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Kaede!" the young boy greeted his friends.

"Hello shippo!" Miroku said cheerfully he then looked over and seen bankotsu leaned against the wall, he started to walk over to him,"Bankotsu glad you made it back soon."miroku said

"Monk." The former mercenary stated coldly

"Hey Bankotsu, what's up with the attitude?" asked sango

"Look slayer, I don't have to explain myself to someone like you!" he rudely said. Sango looked offended and then mad, she started to lift up her hirakotsu to give bankotsu a good hit until Miroku and Shippo had held down her arms.

"Sango Please forgive him! He's uhh, in a bad mood!" Shippo tired to explain, and looked towards miroku for help

"Yes, that would explain his behavior today Sango! So let's just calm down.." Miroku reasoned as he helped sango slowly bring down her weapon as he slipped his right hand on her lower back

"Grrrrr MIROKU!" Sango screamed and all you could hear was the echo of a loud slap

"Keh." Bankotsu only said and within second a tall figure wearing red appeared infront of everyone

"So the monk couldn't keep his hands to himself? Figures since he is a lecher." It was no other than inuyasha in the flesh with his doggy ears present

"Inuyasha where have you been?" Kaede asked curiously

"Eh, I-i- was looking around that's all!" said I nuyasha

"You reek of graveyard soil." Bankotsu stated and everybody looked at the both of them curiously

"I'm not a demon, but I know the smell and unless you were digging up bones you went to see the priestess kikyo am I correct?" everyone stared at bankotsu, they were confused because inuyasha was very private when it came to his disappearing acts.

"Shut up Bankotsu it's not none of your business!" inuyasha yelled

"Well I'm making it my business got a problem!" bankotsu yelled back

"Hell yeah, you know I ought tah-" inuyasha was cut off by the smell of gun powder, dried blood and graveyard soil. Very soon they started to hear explosive and see fire start in the trees.

'Nice appearance, kagome.' Bankotsu smirked to himself as he knew what was coming

Within moments a long, snake-like sword came out and had cut inuyasha's cheek then cannons started to fire towards the group, although they dodged it but they could not see because of all the smoke had surrounded the area

"Inuyasha." A female voice called out softly but loud enough for inuyasha to hear.

'The band of seven!' Inuyasha thought and with that he pulled out his tensaiga, he waited until the smoke had cleared up and it revealed a beautiful young girl, that resembled his beloved kikyo in a way but she wore indecent clothing and carried a huge halberd on her shoulders.

WRITER'S NOTE: yeah I'm done I think you can tell I was rushing at the end, sorry I kept falling asleep on myself….so enjoy sweet hearts and expect the next chapter on june 27! Because that's my birthday! Yay! All I want is a one shot story about kag and ban dedicated to me ^_^

Bye sweet hearts and please review :^) 


	12. New Plan

**WRITER'S NOTE: **

**OKAY READERS, UM I KNOW IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH BUT I LOVE YOU ALL ENOUGH TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER ^_^ ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED**

**STORY:**

Air thick with tension as Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes. Inuyasha grip his sword and stood in a defensive stance; Kagome tried to act like Bankotsu, tough, but she couldn't concentrate. If you had looked into her eyes you could see a deep pain of sadness.

The only person that noticed her depression was Bankotsu, but he patiently waited for everyone to start fighting, thinking that nothing wrong could happen.

"S-so Inuyasha!" Kagome started. She was nervous and scared, she loved Inuyasha. It killed her a little bit when she had to pretend that she hated his guts and carry on with her plan, but she knew she had to until they could reverse the Inoichi O Suitchingu. Too bad it wasn't going to be easy for Kagome.

"It's been a while."Kagome sadly stated, she then shifted Banryu at a more comfortable position. Inuyasha gave Kagome stern cold eyes.

"Keh, I've been wondering where you sack of bones were planning to show yourselvees. Came looking for a fight huh?" he smirk at Kagome.

"Well," she sighed and looked bummed out, "I didn't come here to fight you." Kagome told with truth and innocence in her eyes. This made everyone question her coming here.

"Why did you come then?" Called out Miroku. Sango stood defensively by him as well as Bankotsu and Shippo.

"Well, Miroku my dear friend it's exactly what I just said. I didn't come to fight Inuyasha" Kagome said, her voice danced with amusement.

"Yeah right, then why are you here!" Sango yelled.

Being distracted by Kagome's words, one of Inuyasha's arms got hit by Jakotsu's Jakotsuto. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he got down on one knee. Jakotsu had badly injured his arm, he couldn't even hide how painful it was. Jakotsu smirked and swung his trick sword back in place, he neared the sword to his lips and lick the blood off. "How yummy." Jakotsu said sexily as his tongue became delighted with the taste of Inuyasha.

"Ha, _**We**_ came to**_ kill_** Inuyasha." She said murderously. Shippo never heard her talk like that before.

"Attack." Kagome simply said, with that the band _**started**_ to attack. Renkotsu swallowed some liquid from his jug and spat out fire in the village as he rode on Ginkotsu. Jakotsu continued to attack Inuyasha and Suikotsu started to attack Miroku.

"Kagome!" Both Shippo and Bankotsu said. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and stared at her eyes, the ones that were once so sweet and innocent were now evil and murderous. He never seen that look on her before but his eyes once held that same excitement and he could tell she was enjoying the fire, the villager's screams and soon the blood that would be splattered everywhere.

_'Shit. She's goin' to blow it.' _he thought quickly. In a swift moment Bankotsu pulled Shippo on his back and started running to Kagome.

"Bankotsu you idiot, what do you think you're doing! We have to wait for Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Dumbass, don't you realize what's going on here?" He stopped and looked at the boy who looked confused. He looked at Kagome then into her eyes, they yerned for blood and death. She was focused on Inuyasha as he weakened whenever Jakotsu striked him, then she smiled wikedly. Shippo never seen this side of her, Shippo suddenly got scared and panicked.

"Wha-what d-do we do?" Shippo stuttered. His body started to shake.

"We stop her!" He yelled. Bankotsu started to look around, all the remaining members of the band of seven were busy fighting the others. He seen Kagome and started to remember what the old hag said.

_**"When you take a life of someone for pleasure, you will become like your friend over there."**_

By the look of it she was waiting for the right time to strike

"Damn it." He cursed and started to run towards her, but Renkotsu had spotted the young male's actions just in time.

"Big sister watchout!" Renkotsu screamed and was about to spit fire toward Bankotsu until Sango had knocked him back with her boomerang.

Kagome had heard Renkotsu's warning and turned her head. In full view she seen Bankotsu diving in towards her. Bankotsu landed on Kagome with their faces nearly touching. Her brown eyes stared at his gorgeous blue eyes, she couldn't help but to admire them.

'Wow, He's...he's... really handsome.' She thought and then started to blush.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu called out averting his attention away from Inuyasha.

This snapped her out of her daydream and brought her back into reality. She seen the fire burn everywhere and people screaming, crying and running away. She became angry when she seen Inuyasha nearly covered with blood.

"Wha, what happened?" She said in fear. Bankotsu stood up and helped her up as well. He sense Renkotsu near, but when he came face to face with him he was extremely shock.

Bankotsu had twisted Kagome's body right in front of him and bounded her hands behind her back and held Banryu extremely close to her neck.

Renkotsu was scared of this man who could hold the powerful Banryu.

Bankotsu smirked,"Tell the rest of the Band to retreat...unless you want her to die?" He said threatingly. Shippo stuck out his tongue at him as he hid behind Bankotsu. In defeat he had no choice but to call it off.

"EVERYONE RETREAT NOW!" Renkotsu called out, earning everyone's attention. Suikotsu and Jakotsu quickly retreated and rode on Ginkotsu towards Renkotsu.

"Hey Ren, What's the big deal?" Jakotsu asked and then realized what was going on. He then became angry and drew out his sword.

"Let her go!" Jakotsu said giving him murderous eyes.

'Ja...' Bankotsu became slightly hurt, but became focused in an instant. Although it was tough on him for a short while.

"Jakotsu withdraw now!" Renkotsu yelled.

Jakotsu had no choice but to withdraw. But his eyes never left Bankotsu.

"This wasn't the plan." Kagome whispered low enough for Bankotsu to hear.

"Well, this is the new plan!" Bankotsu said, he threw Kagome over his shoulder and grabbed Shippo by his shirt again, in motion he jumped up and landed behind the mercenaries and started running off through the woods.

"Oh no you don't!" Jakotsu said as he started running after them, soon the others did the same only Renkotsu rode on Ginkotsu and left behind a smoke bomb blinding Inuyasha and the others. No one knew where Renkotsu had went.

_**-In the woods-**_

Jakotsu and Suikotsu were right on Bankotsu's tail. Jakotsu was running behind him on the left side as Suikotsu ran on the ride. Bankotsu came up with an idea and used Banryu to chop down trees.

Dozens of trees came tobbling down. Although they did a pretty good job dodging it all, but a couple of trees had trapped Suikotsu and left him behind.

Too bad it was easy getting rid of Jakotsu, he was determined to save Kagome.

He dodge every tree and hopped through one very swiftly.

''Just like Ja." Bankotsu said as he continued running

"Bankotsu! A cliff is ahead!" Kagome screamed. Bankotsu looked ahead and seen the cliff, he seen the other side and noticed that the space between them wasn't that spread out.

"Ha, We can make it!" Bankotsu stated and started running even faster.

Kagome and Shippo blinked and spoke in unison, "Are you crazy!"

then in seconds Bankotsu took a deep breath and took a giant jump over the edge.

Kagome started screaming and Shippo was crying in fear. Bankotsu only smirked when he seen Jakotsu stop and stare at him with stunned eyes.

"What the hell?" Jakotsu said as if he was out of breath.

Kagome closed her eyes and screamed while they were in mid-air. She continued to do so for a couple more seconds, then she felt Bankotsu land on ground and continued running until they stopped.

Once they had stopped Kagome fell to the floor and started to take deep breathes, Shippo fainted on the ground, and Bankotsu stood up smirking at Kagome.

"Heh, that's what I call a good plan, huh Kagome? Ka-Kagome?" His smirk became a cute and confused look. He stared at Kagome running behind a tree, he soon heard unpleasant barfing noises and smelled a foul stench.

"Hey come on it wasn't that bad!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

_**WRITER'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND I'M SORRY, BUT I THINK THIS CHAPTER MADE UP FOR THE TIME. :) **_

_**TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS CHAPTER :^) **_


	13. Infatuations

**WRITER'S NOTE: I love to say that I am pleased with the progress that I am making with the story :)**

**Also thank you FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness, Tempest78, miakotsu band of seven, luvsouls & Jailene for the nice comments I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**RECAP:**

**"Heh, that's what I call a good plan, huh Kagome? Ka-Kagome?" His smirk became a cute and confused look. He stared at Kagome running behind a tree, he soon heard unpleasant barfing noises and smelled a foul stench.****"Hey come on it wasn't that bad!" Bankotsu exclaimed.**

**STORY:**

Kagome was finishing wiping her face with water, she found a small creek nearby her barfed. Once she was ready, Shippo grabbed her hand into his and started walking. Bankotsu seen this, and carried Banryu casually over his shoulder. He made a small grunt sound as he walked ahead by Kagome.

_'Banryu's not as light anymore_**_.'_** Bankotsu thought as he closed his eyes continuing to walk forward.

Kagome held Shippo's hand and started to think about their situatiion now.

_'So, now what?'_ Kagome started to think,_'Now that they left both groups more than likely, they'll search for them all. That wouldn't be good.' _Kagome took in some air, once again she was being overwhelmed and the last thing they needed was a crying Kagome.

_'I don't get it. One minute I'm with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and now I'm with Bankotsu.'_ She looked over towards Bankotsu. He was casually holding Banryu over his shoulder with his eyes closed. For some reason this made Kagome smile.

_'Although he's a mercenary, he's not really bad._' She thought, _'He stoped me from hurting anyone so, he has to be pretty good..right?'_ Kagome kept her eyes (and smile) on him. Then she noticed how handsome he was with his long black hair that looks masculine no where near girly or feminine, his perfectly tanned skin, along with strong built muscles, and his gorgeous blue eyes that resembled the ocean! Oh they were to die for! Even with the sweats and black shirt he wears from her time, he was still a catch!

Kagome was blushing and smiling when Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked directly at her. At first he gave her a blank look, wondering why she was looking that way, but then once he realized why she looked that way he smirked directly at her making Kagome embarrassed. Bankotsu suddenly bumped close to Kagome, who felt his lips by her ear.

Bankotsu whispered something against her ear. Once Kagome made out what he said her face just became a bright, rosy pink.

She then suddenly decided to walk ahead of Bankotsu with Shippo creating a very big gap in between them. Shippo was completely naive about what was going on but he figured it was nothing so he just ignored it.

Bankotsu smirked towards Kagome, he knew Kagome was checking him out by the guilty look she gave him when he caught her. He laughed inwardly at her nervousness. He had to admit she wasn't ugly, she was quite stunning. As he walked behind her his eyes completely hugged her curves, her toness, and her graceful walk. Suddenly feeling the urge to be by her, he picked up his pace to stand beside her.

When Kagome felt Bankotsu getting closer she started to feel nervous again and all she could think about what he said.

_**Kagome was blushing and smiling when Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked directly at her. At first he gave her a blank look, wondering why she was looking that way, but then once he realized why she looked that way he smirked directly at her making Kagome embarrassed. Bankotsu suddenly bumped close to Kagome, she felt his mouth close to her ear.**_

_**"Anything catches your eyes?" Bankotsu whispers as his lips brushed against her ear with every word. Kagome didn't answer and her face just became a bright, rosy pink**_.

As if on cue, Bankotsu bumped into her again. His voice sounded husky and his words were clear, "**_Well, my little miko?" _**

Kagome turned her head to her right to advoid his face. When she did she seen a beautiful sunset, setting to the horizon and something else that made it seem like a dream come true.

"Ahh, H-hey look!" Kagome pointed towards the sunset. Shippo took his hand to block the sun's rays from his eyes and seen what Kagome was pointing at. He jumped up and down in joy!

"A village!" Shippo shouted.

Bankotsu slightly pouted because his fun came to an end. But he removed his pout and said, "Come on, we should hurry so we can get there soon." Bankotsu seen Kagome and Shippo's happy faces as they started walking with glee.

Kagome tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder."Hey Ban, I'll race ya!" Kagome said and started running pretty fast.

Bankotsu accepted the challenge and started to catch up to her and run past her. Shippo ran as well with his little legs trying to keep up.

**~~In the Village~~**

It was now completely dark and eerily quiet. Shippo felt this and it was uneasy for him to relax, he was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. Although he wasn't a demon anymore, he could still sense when something is wrong.

"Kagome..." Shippo said nervously, Kagome was sitting on the ground looking up at the sky enjoying the stars and making out the constellations. Kagome gave him a plain look and asked,"What's up Shippo?"

"Do you sense anything...off?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Now that you mention it..." Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed by an unwelcomed feeling, and goosebumps were all over her skin.

"There is an unwelcomed presence." Kagome gasped when she remembered Bankotsu. They been sitting outside of the Inn for almost an hour, waiting for Bankotsu. They knew he was trying to get them a room, but what if something bad happened to him?

"Bankotsu. What if something bad happened!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome What if something did happen? I mean, we have no money. How would we even get a room, anyways? He would had used forced or came out already!" Shippo spoked.

"I'll be right back Shippo! Stay out here." Kagome sounded serious and stern. Shippo felt a little scared but he did as told, he nodded at Kagome and watched her go inside of the Inn.

As soon as Kagome walked in...

**Writer's note: Hehehe sorry but let's end for now, Since It's been a while I will make haste for the next chap.**


	14. Misunderstanding

**WRITER'S NOTE: I did say I would make haste. :^) enjoy and please review. (Tell me likes, dislikes, and confusions!) **

**Sn: sorry for the cliffy tempest78 lol**

**STORY:**

As soon as Kagome walked into the Inn it was candles were very dim. Kagome took one candle in one hand and used the other hand to cover the flame; In her science class last year she learned that if you feed a small flame oxygen then the flame would grow satisfyingly. She decided now would be an acceptable time to test her old teacher's teachings. She blew gently into the flame a few times and the fire grew a few inches that met her satisfactory.

"Hey it worked!" Kagome said happily. She held the candle in front of her, she seen little tables and pillows where people would sit in, and a hallway with the door slide wide open. Kagome went in and followed the candle light down the hallway. She passed by a few doors and opened them but she couldn't find anybody.

"Where is he?" She then heard a thump. It came from the end of the hallway, Kagome ran down the hall and came across a door. From the inside you heard cups breaking and something getting pushed into the wall. There were also dim lights in there too.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome opened the door wide open and seen Bankotsu! Her smile quickly turned into a frown and her minute of joy soured down into anger. What she seen made her pissed.

She seen Bankotsu with his shirt ripped open, he reeked of sake. To make matters worse, an older woman with brown hair and red eyes was all over him and not to mention that her kimono was indecently short and her large chest was nearly popping out!

"Kagome!" Bankotsu said as he pushed the woman off and stood up facing Kagome.

"The nerve! We been waiting outside for you for an hour for you to finish something with her!" Kagome yelled.

Bankotsu felt insulted, how could she accused him with...her? I mean she's not as pretty as Kagome. If Kagome really knew what happened she wouldn't be mad, he wasn't going to stand for her out of the line acusing.

"Bite me wench, you have no idea what I just been through!" Bankotsu yelled back.

"Oh yeah, you been through a lot!" Kagome said pointing at his ripped shirt, "And you **_reek_** of sake!" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes dangerously at her and she did the same. She turned around back facing his face,"So, what _exactly_ have you...**been through**?" Kagome asked curiously.

"WHAT?" Bankotsu screamed and suddenly fell to his knees.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome was worried, she got down to her knees as well. She noticed that Bankotsu kept clenching to his chest and grunting in pain.

Bankotsu looked up to meet Kagome's eyes, and then looked back at the woman that gave Kagome a dangerous look.

"W-what's going on Bankotsu?" Kagome asked repeatedly until Bankotsu passed out on her. She grabbed him and leaned him against the wall, she then turned towards the voice that now filled the room with laughter.

"Stupid girl." The strange girl chuckled,"He's about to die." she said with venom in her voice.

"What? H-how?" She looked at her confused.

"Heh, I put poison in his sake and forced him to drink it!" she exclaimed. Kagome brown eyes widened when she realized what happened, his shirt was probably ripped as she tried to make him drink it.

_'That's why he smelled like sake, and I heard all that noise earlier.'_ She concluded in her mind. Kagome was no angry, she spotted Banryu and picked it up. Then she pointed it dangerously at the woman.

"Give me the antidote or else!" Kagome sterned.

"Hmph, you want an atidote?" Asked the woman,"It's up your pompous ass!" she said and turned into a demon. Her brown hair was spikey and her nails grew out into claws and her body was covered in Black fur. She resembled a coyote demon in a way, soon she came out and started to attack Kagome from left to right.

Kagome dodged her attacks and attacked her a few times as well. Then the coyote demon made herself open and Kagome quickly sliced her in half! Blood splattered everywhere on the floor, the walls, on Banryu and even a little bit got on Kagome.

Kagome fell down to her knees being exaushted from the fight. She then heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the hallways. She quickly picked up her Banryu and was about to swing it to whoever was coming.

To her surprise, it was Shippo and some villagers. Kagome looked down at Bankotsu and put Banryu down, she started to cry softly because of his current situation.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked but recieved no answer. Then the village elder stepped forward and spoked,

"Thank you so much kind woman for saving us from that wretched demon, for months we've been trying to reveal this demon's cover and by the looks of it you already have. Please accept our thanks and-" the elder stopped when he turned his gaze to Bankotsu.

"Tell me did he recieve any poison in his system?" asked the elder. Kagome grimly nodded and continued to cry.

"Don't worry maiden, at first when the demon came to our village it poisoned many villagers. But soon we discovered an atidote from a traveling doctor and we have just enough for your friend here." The elder man smiled warmly at Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome stopped crying and smiled warmly at the old man and bowed before him, "Thank you sir, for you kindness."

A few village men came to pick up Bankotsu and take him inside of the elder's home. The elder offered Kagome and Shippo a room to sleep in and reassured them by morning Bankotsu will be all better.

**~~Some where else~~**

Jakotsu and Suikotsu were sitting down on the floor at their new hideout. It was hidden Hut inside of a cave that Renkotsu found.

It was just Suikotsu and Jakotsu for now, Renkotsu left to find out where Kagome is...well that what he says.

"Suikotsu. Forget what Renkotsu says! Let's and find our sister!" Jakotsu said. It's been two days since he seen Kagome captured away by this Bankotsu guy. He was itching slicing his head off!

"Jakotsu relaxed, now you and me both know Kagome is completely fine. Besides in emergencies like this, Renkotsu is temporarily in charge." Said Suikotsu.

"W-what how do you know that!" Jakotsu said, "And like I said, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Well whether you give a damn or not, when Kagome comes back she'll be angry at you for giving Renkotsu a hard time...And I know she'll be okay because she let him take her." He pointed out knowingly.

"H-huh how do you know that?" Jakotsu asked.

"Think about, when that kid ran into Kagome she didn't fight back. Instead of him using her as a hostage, he took her away somewhere else, not even his group knows where he went. But I know this was planned." Suikotsu reasoned.

Jakotsu then remembered him and Kagome's conversation in the hotsprings.

_**memory:**_

_**"Who's Bankotsu?" Kagome accidently fell from where she was sitting [in the water] and slipped into a deeper part in the hot spring, she swam up to breathe and started to float along with Jakotsu.**_

_**"W-what in the world Jak-"**_

_**"AW, COME ON! Just tell me who he is, and what does he look like? Is he handsome enough for me to chop up?" the look ok jakotsu was pure lust as he wondered who the bankotsu guy was.**_

_**"Uh, well, Kinda tall, uh t-tan, long braid and-" the homosexual interrupted the red faced girl**_

_**"What! Kagome are you Referring to that man that travels with my beloved Inuyasha!"**_

_**"Uh…" Kagome was speechless**_

_**"Kagome! He's our enemy! You told us Naraku wanted us to kill Inuyasha and his friends" he grabbed kagome in a tight bear hug forgetting that their naked caused kagome to blush even though he's gay, it still bothered her.**_

_**"I won't let him Purify you Kagome! I just wont!" he then started to shake her, "You can't do this it's horrible! It's a mistake…did he seduce you?" he asked being completely dramatic Kagome then pushed him away**_

_**"Jakotsu! 1. I am not in love with him, he is quite handsome but we can never be 2. Naraku is only using us, it'll be good for us to get out of his grasp now before it's too late and 3. He has something that I want back!" she finished. Jakotsu looked at her and raised his hand**_

_**Kagome took in a big chunk of air before saying anything, "Yes Jakotsu."**_

_**"So he…didn't seduce you?"**_

_**"NO!"**_

Jakotsu took in what Suikotsu was saying and started to ponder if Kagome really did plan this escape or not.

**Writer's note: Thanks for being patient! I really hope you all liked the story so far, please leave me reviews :)**


	15. His Determination

_**Writer's note: Hey guy's I know It's been a while (nervous tear drop.) But It's my senior year in high school and these senior projects been kicking my butt -_- so I need an outlet, which is… FINISHING THIS STORY! Yeah I say about 4…5…6…7… etc. more or less chapters and I'll be done Oh yeah! Let's get this show on the road **_

Story Time:

Kagome and Shippo were waiting outside of the elder's hut. It's still the middle of the night, the elder had said that Bankotsu's poison would take a while to get out of his system but Kagome was worried about him. Although sleep was overwhelming her, she was determined to stay awake. As for Shippo he was sitting in between Kagome's Indian styled legs. He repeatedly woke back up as he felt Kagome's uneasiness and her body tense up when she heard some movement from inside the elder's hut. Finally, Shippo decided to try and calm her down.

"Kagome…" Shippo waited for Kagome to look down at him along with her attention but she was focused on what was going on inside. She heard his voice, but she did not turn to look at him.

"I hope he'll be okay." Kagome spoke softly. Shippo heard the regret in her voice and felt sad that he couldn't do anything to cheer her up.

"He's fine! The elder said they had a special remedy for his poison, you're just worrying too much." Shippo said in a happy tune, he was trying his all to cheer Kagome up. Once he noticed that she lightened up a bit he became excited.

"Yeah so stop beating yourself down Kagome and be happy that we can see Bankotsu healthy again soon!" Never in his life did Shippo think that he could ever make anyone happy to see Bankotsu, especially Kagome. His words greatly surprised him, what surprised him more was that Kagome happy smile reappeared and she gave him a big, tight squeeze.

"Hmm, you're right Shippo!" Kagome said. Then they both heard the sliding door opening. Kagome had released Shippo and both eyed the Elder and one of the men who carried Bankotsu in.

The elder of the village had down the steps gradually and looked up to stare at Kagome in the eyes. Kagome didn't like that look, it gave her the idea that Bankotsu didn't make it.

"I-is he… a-alive?" Kagome stuttered. The elder put his head down and shook it side to side, sudden tears filled Kagome's eyes and Shippo mouth was open, with a shock expression.

"I'm… S-sorry…" The elder voiced cracked. The man beside him, as if knowing something she didn't, shook his head in annoyance and disbelief.

When Kagome just let her stream of tears fall down, then she heard something unexpectedly from the old man… it was laughter?

The old man was chuckling and then he started to laugh out of control. This confused both Kagome and Shippo, and then Kagome started to become angry. "How dare you laugh! That was our friend that died in there!" She shouted.

The young man stepped forward and bowed before saying," Please forgive him. Our elder loves to play… unusually jokes on travelers." He apologized. Then the elder stopped his laughing and started to breathe regularly.

"Hanuco, you spoil joke every time! Sorry kids, but I couldn't resist. Hope you're not too upset." His smile had widened like a little kid. He wiped the joyous tears away from his cheeks and said, "Although, your friend had endured a lot of poison, he's as healthy as a horse! Give it another day and he'll be on his feet." The Elder said.

Kagome's mouth formed a smile and her eyes gleamed as she stood. "Thank you so much Elder and Hanuco." She thanked happily and ran inside to see Bankotsu. Shippo waited a few minutes to speak to the two men before following them.

"That was such a terrible joke! Why do you play such jokes?" Shippo shouted as he scolded the two.

The two men were taken aback and then both looked down. "My apologies, I should've stopped him sooner. He plays a cruel joke to every new traveler we receive." Hanoco explained. The elder tilted his head to the side as he nervously laughed, "Don't take it personal! We rarely receive new visitors, besides everyone from this village are used to my jokes anyways. But boy you should've seen the look on your faces!" The Elder had a mouth full of laughs spilling out. Hanoco had rolled his eyes at the elder and Shippo just shook his head side to side and took in deep, frustrated breaths. Very soon he left the Old man and Hanoco to themselves and went in to see how Bankotsu was doing.

Bankotsu was sound asleep until he heard a soft noise. He opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar, well-lit room. His eyes were hazy, his head ache and he felt very light headed.

'_Damn. What the hell happened?' _ He rubbed the crown of his head and then maneuvered the palm of his hand onto h is forehead, letting the hair on his bangs get in between each finger.

"Couldn't hold your poison eh?" Said a familiar voice, his eyes were now starting to clear up. In his vision he had seen the silhouette of an old woman who looked too familiar.

'_Oh great this bitch again!' _Bankotsu inwardly complained. "Old woman, why have you brought me here?" He looked towards his left and right and started to feel unease. "Where are they!" He shouted raising his voice loud with authority. She knew whom he was referring to, and said nothing for a while.

"I swear if you-"

"Bankotsu, do you remember what I said?"

"Wh-what?"

"I said if Kagome ever takes a life for please she'll be like you. Her heart will be tainted and her innocence will turn into sin." Once she said this Bankotsu thought about why she would be saying this to him. Then it hit him.

"When I fell unconscious from the poison… she must have slain her… S-she saved my life." Bankotsu mumbled quietly, the old woman heard him and continued. "Yes dear, so now your friend could be at risk. Although she did slay that disguised demon to protect you, she had done it out of hate." She said.

"Ha, woman… Don't be stupid." Bankotsu had gotten a weird expression from her.

"As long as I'm here, her heart and soul shall remain pure. I don't need you to tell me other wise, got that?" Bankotsu said aggressively ending it with a cocky grin that amused her.

"Hahaha." She chuckled before she spoke again, "I like your determination, I'll give you that much." Bankotsu gave her another one of his know-it-all grins.

"Make note. This counts as a second visit, only two remain before I make my last." She said seriously, Bankotsu simply shrugged his shoulders casually and leaned back in the chair, tilting on its back legs.

"Bring it on." Then with nothing else left said, everything went to total darkness and Bankotsu fell unconscious again.

_**Writer's note: Hey did you guys enjoy this chapter? **_

_**Let me know anything!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_


End file.
